


The Holiday Arrangement

by courtneywoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Eve, New York City, Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Thanksgiving Dinner, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneywoods/pseuds/courtneywoods
Summary: Every year, Emma and Regina dread the holidays for very different reasons. So when they come together in an empty NYC bar one Christmas Eve, they strike up a deal to spend their holidays together as a platonic plus-one. No strings attached. But feelings can only stay buried for so long before things get complicated and their holiday arrangement isn't so simple anymore.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 145
Kudos: 513





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Holidate on Netflix last week. While it was painfully straight, I immediately knew I needed to write it into a SwanQueen AU. While the world looks a little different this year, what's a holiday season without a SwanQueen holiday AU? I'll be posting one chapter a day for the duration of the week. Enjoy! Follow me on Twitter @courtneyhope_ :)

**Christmas Eve**

“Regina, dear. There you are. I must have been mistaken in believing I’d raised you better than this.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Regina didn’t even bother to look over her shoulder.

“I’m clearing the dishes, Mother. How about you hold off on the theatrics until the day I plan to run off and join the circus?” Regina scoffed and picked up a plate she’d already washed three times.

“We hire help to handle dishwashing, sweetheart.” Regina pressed her lips together to resist rolling her eyes as Cora continued. “Don’t try and pretend like you’re not hiding out in my kitchen to avoid speaking to the lovely gentleman waiting for you in the other room.”

Regina reached for a dish towel, drying her hands swiftly, and turned. She crossed her arms across her chest.

“While I appreciate the expansive amount of energy I’m sure you’ve expended convincing him to come here tonight, I’ve made it abundantly clear that I do not need any more blind dates.” Her tone was sharp, and she wasn’t sure if that would only infuriate Cora or if it would work to get her to drop the subject entirely.

“Oh, Regina,” Cora sighed and took a step closer. The sharp slope of her lips gave Regina her answer. “You know I only have your best interest at heart.”

The soft scoff never escaped her lips – getting trapped somewhere in Regina’s throat. But the sound was still audible.

“The last man you tried to set me up with spent the duration of the evening discussing his love for the second amendment and his firm beliefs in pro-life. Perhaps you can leave my dating life up to me going forward?”

“I worry about you. You spend all your time alone, with your phone pressed to your ear in those harrowing business meetings all day.”

“Well, Mother. Last I’d checked, that tends to come with the territory of starting your own business and serving as its CEO.”

Regina didn’t boast, but she loved to remind her mother of her success at any chance she could get. Sure, she might not be spending her weeknights out with friends or perusing the club scene of New York City on weekends. But there was a certain swell of pride in her chest that always accompanied the thought of how far she’d come.

It helped that she had assistance from her father – both his financials and his business background helped her get started. But the hard work was something she would never let anyone take from her. She built her marketing firm from the ground up, taking the company public only a few years ago.

“Yes, dear. I know all about how hard you work. But isn’t it all just a bit selfish?” Cora shook her head.

Regina blinked. “I’m sorry? Selfish?”

“Well, yes. I’d love to see a grandchild in my lifetime. And for my daughter to be happy, of course.”

Lifting her hand up to her head, Regina pressed two fingers to her temple and frowned.

“I _am_ happy, Mother. And I don’t need to marry to have a child.”

“Well, you’re already in your mid-thirties. Don’t you think you’re playing with fire waiting any longer?”

“Okay—” Regina lifted both of her hands in the air. “I’m done with this conversation. It’s always the same with you. Why don’t you ever care about what _I_ want?”

She stomped out of the kitchen and saw the eager smile on the man her mother invited tonight.

“Ah. There you are, Regina.” He beamed as he took a few steps closer.

“I’m so sorry, Robin. You seem like a lovely guy.” She paused, unsure how she could talk her way out of it. But before she could utter another word, Robin lifted his arm and reached for her shoulder, his eyes remaining locked on her chest.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more secluded and I can show you just how lovely I can truly be?”

Through gritted teeth, Regina inhaled sharply. It was bad enough that this man was implying they go sneak off to make out like children while in her parent’s home, but there was something off in his smile that unsettled her.

“It seems you’ve already managed to prove me wrong. What a shame. You weren’t even all that horrible to look at.” Regina forced a grin before reaching for her coat and heading out the door, not bothering to say her round of goodbyes. She made a mental note to send a text to her father later to apologize.

Grateful that Cora had opted to host Christmas Eve this year at her home in the city rather than their usual winter home in Connecticut, Regina took the opportunity to walk home – despite the sharp bite of the winter air.

String lights managed to make the city seemingly brighter than usual, making her walk a pleasant one. But as the wind picked up—and adjusting her scarf did little to keep her warm—she couldn’t resist the way the soft lights from a bar just down the block were calling her name.

* * *

“Emma!” The voice echoed across the room but Emma didn’t turn. She recognized the sound of her best friend and could tell she’d had too much to drink from the slur in her tone. “Hey, Emma. C’mere!”

Finally, Emma lifted her head but didn’t budge. She wasn’t about to give up her seat on the couch that she’d claimed hours ago – she was confident there was an Emma-shaped imprint permanently etched into the fabric upholstery.

“Emma Swan, get your ass over here!” Ruby called again and Emma groaned. She stood, reluctantly. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being in Ruby’s company. She always did. But, for some reason, everyone and everything just seemed to annoy Emma tonight. She chalked it up to not having enough to drink. But, truthfully, she was just bitter about this whole holiday.

At 29-years-old, being the only single friend at every party was growing tiring with each event that came and went. She knew it was her own fault. Finding a date required you to put yourself out there, and she never wanted to do that. Instead, she focused on her work. Her reputation as a bail bondsperson was exponential – affording her the luxury of a furnished apartment in the Lower East Side that was the first place that ever felt like a true home for herself. And after years and years in foster care, she never thought she’d find that. She didn’t take it for granted. But that didn’t help the loneliness that always accompanied these parties, especially around the holidays.

“What is it this time, Ruby?” Emma asked with a chuckle. Ruby knew she was teasing, but Emma couldn’t help but wonder if the edge in her tone was detectable. “I swear to god if you try to force some disgusting cocktail down my throat again, I won’t speak to you for a week.”

“Oh, c’mon. Neal is having everyone try this drink that’s supposed to taste like a candy cane. We have to try it together!” Ruby bounced up and down, ignoring Emma’s threats that she knew were just a front.

“What’s in it? Rohypnol? Or just ketamine this time?” Emma muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes. She’d made her hatred for Neal abundantly clear, and yet – at every party – someone would encourage the two of them to get together. I guess that was the price she paid when they were the single ones in the friend group.

“He’s pretty cute, and you know he likes you.” Ruby sighed when she realized Emma wasn’t going to cave and try the concoction in her glass.

“Oh, he’s made that pretty clear.” The recurring memory of the night when he had a little too much to drink mixed with god knows what drugs in his system burned in her mind: Neal’s weight on top of her, his mouth inches from her own, when she woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. Luckily, she woke before anything had happened. But the bad taste remained in her mouth permanently.

Ruby began to speak again but Emma didn’t hear it. The rattling noise in her head was only growing, and it was accompanied by a pounding that she knew she wouldn’t find any relief of while at this party.

“I’m actually gonna head out, okay? Say goodbye to Belle for me. Call me tomorrow and I can swing by if the two of you ever recover from the hangover you’re both guaranteed to wake up with,” Emma smiled apologetically. Ruby threw her arms around Emma’s frame and squeezed her tight.

“Okay, but text me when you get home safely.”

“Will do,” Emma nodded as she fished her coat out of the mountain of jackets that were piled by the door.

The idea of sitting home alone in her empty apartment on Christmas Eve was even more unappealing than sitting alone at that party. But it wasn’t until she was already getting on the subway to leave Tribeca that she realized that.

When they announced her stop, she didn’t budge. Instead, she sat still for the second time this evening – not bothering to get off until nearly 30 minutes had passed.

Deciding some fresh air would do her some good, she exited the station and chose a direction to head in at random.

Even on Christmas Eve, New York City still had plenty to do. But nothing really caught her eye until the sight of a bar with nice string lights illuminating both the inside and the outside came into view.

“A beautiful girl alone on Christmas Eve in a bar?” The bartender smiled at her as she dropped down into the barstool. She frowned, wondering if she’d made a mistake coming here.

“Woman,” she corrected. “And yes, it seems I am alone in a bar on Christmas Eve. Good eye.” She didn’t care that he would probably spit in her drink. She also didn’t care if she was taking her resentment of the holiday out on this innocent young man.

Finally, she softened her smile – realizing she’d been harsh.

“But it sure as hell beats working the night shift at a bar on Christmas Eve, doesn’t it?”

He smiled at her and asked what she was drinking tonight.

“Jack and Coke.”

She was halfway into her drink when the chime over the doors alerted her that she wasn’t the _only_ person drinking alone in a bar on Christmas Eve. And when a woman dropped down in the seat beside her, Emma caught a whiff of her perfume. The subtle notes lingered, and Emma felt something inside of her turn warm.

Eager to tend to his only customers, the bartender headed back in their direction as Emma watched the woman unfasten the buttons of her peacoat.

“What can I get for you?”

Emma looked down at her drink when she felt the woman’s eyes falling onto her.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” A moment passed and Emma heard the woman’s voice again, thanking the bartender. She took a sip from the glass and immediately coughed.

Emma turned her head, seeing that she’d taken a particularly large swallow of the whisky and was now grimacing.

“Rough night?” Emma asked.

“Well, that depends. Does being set up on a blind date for Christmas Eve by your mother when you’re in your thirties constitute as a rough night?”

Emma offered an apologetic smile, but couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, that depends. Was he a half decent man or was he a dick?”

“Does a half decent man even exist?” She scoffed and Emma nodded in agreement.

“Emma Swan,” she said with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“Regina. Regina Mills.” Regina ignored the hand and offered a smile as she reached for her drink instead.

“I guess I should be thanking you, Regina.”

“What for? I don’t suppose you’re thanking me for critiquing your taste in liquor.”

Emma laughed, and she realized it might have been her first genuine laugh of the night. “No. I was going to say thanks for showing up here. It would’ve been a pretty shitty night if I came all this way and just spent the end of my night alone on Christmas Eve.”

“All this way? Hm, I would have pegged you for a local. New Jersey? Delaware? Don’t tell me you’re a tourist and _this_ is where you chose to spend your time sightseeing?”

“Oh– no,” Emma laughed again. “I was at a party in Tribeca. I have an apartment on Delancey Street. I just hopped on the subway and started walking and wound up here.”

“Ah, so you left a party—that I presume was full of people—to come and drink alone. Either you’re a loner or a sociopath.”

“Are those my only options?” Emma lifted her drink to finish its contents and the bartender appeared in front of them a moment later.

“I’ll take what she’s having,” Emma echoed Regina’s earlier response to the bartender and he shifted his gaze from Emma to Regina, mildly amused.

“Blue Label, neat. Put them both on my tab.”

“Well?” Regina asked with a slight smirk on her lips as her eyebrow lifted.

“Well, what?” Emma frowned, only realizing now that her hands were clammier than usual.

“Loner or sociopath, Miss Swan?”

The question wasn’t meant to be a serious one, but Emma’s hand jerked and she felt like she’d stutter if she tried to speak now. The bartender set their drinks down and disappeared, and Emma lifted the glass to her parted lips to calm her nerves.

“Loner, unfortunately.”She was surprised by the calmness in her tone – a stark contrast to the acute panic rattling around inside of her. “I’ve never been a big fan of holidays.”

She didn’t want to divulge into her childhood and how many years she’d spent waiting around for Santa to show, only to end up falling asleep in front of the meager excuse for a tree and waking up to a hand-me-down gift or nothing at all. Instead, she came up with yet another reason why she hated this time of the year.

“All of my friends are in relationships, and these parties are starting to get old. I can only drink myself into oblivion for so long before my liver finally gives out on me.”

It was Regina’s turn to laugh. It was deeper than Emma had expected, and she wasn’t sure why she felt her stomach muscles flutter.

“Sure, laugh all you’d like. But you’re in the same boat right beside me, so what does that say about you?”

Regina pursed her lips, nodding and accepting defeat but refusing to ever say the words out loud.

“I suppose it means we both aren’t very good at putting ourselves out there, hm?”

Emma nodded. “I’m not really the dating type. But it would be nice, for once, to have a date for a holiday just for the sake of not being alone.”

With the slight tilt of her head, Regina studied Emma. She took her in properly for the first time – taking her time as her eyes drank in everything from the vibrant hue of her green eyes to the way her tight black top hugged her curves.

“It’s fairly easy to find a date these days, or so I’ve heard. With all these dating apps – two of my employees met on Bumble and are getting married in a few weeks. I’m certain there are a bunch of young, respectable men who would want to go out with a beautiful woman. Even if it’s just for one holiday.”

Emma’s eyes widened, unblinking as she took in Regina’s words. She wasn’t sure why they’d had such a nerve-racking effect on her until it dawned on her that she couldn’t remember the last time someone had called her beautiful – much less a mysterious, stunning woman who was alone in a bar.

Finally, Emma opened her mouth when she realized Regina was waiting for a response.

“I just hate making small talk – I’m not very good at it.”

Tracing the rim of the glass with one fingertip, Regina smiled and lifted her gaze.

“We’re making small talk right now and you seem to be doing just fine, dear.”

“Well, I’m also gay,” Emma blurted out more awkwardly than she would have liked. “So that makes things a little harder.”

Regina laughed softly, but Emma wasn’t really sure why. Deciding to brush it off, she gripped the coolness of her glass just to have something to do with her now-fidgety hands.

“It’s a big city. I’m confident you’d have women lining up to date you all the way from The Met to Brooklyn.”

For someone like Emma Swan, who always thought of herself as a pretty independent woman, she never realized how badly she needed to hear a flattering comment like the one Regina had just said. Maybe it was because it was coming from a woman like Regina—anyone with eyes could tell that this woman must come from a wealthy upbringing and be in good social stature—but, for the first time, Emma actually believed the compliment. When she felt her cheeks flush, she shook her head softly.

“I think that’s maybe the nicest compliment anyone has ever given me?” Emma didn’t bother to thank her. Her tone spoke for itself. “But what about you? You seem smart and confident and successful from the looks of you. Why are you letting your mom set you up on dates when you could be out there getting them yourself without having to lift a finger?”

Regina didn’t let the compliment go unnoticed, and she smiled.

“My relationship with my mother is—” she paused, dwelling over her words as she took a sip of her drink and swallowed. “Well, it’s complicated. She never approves of anybody. And she likes to spend her time criticizing me for my success instead of being proud of me and my accomplishments.”

Regina realized the irony – as it was her mother who always pushed her to be such a driven woman when she was growing up.

“She should be proud of you,” Emma said simply. “I don’t even know you and I’m already impressed. Let me guess… politics?” Emma paused and pressed a finger to her lip. “No, that’s not it. Though you seem like you’d be good at it. Wall Street?”

Regina hummed. “Sort of. My company is primarily consulting work and handles all the marketing efforts of the corporations on Wall Street.”

Emma hummed into her glass, not having to say out loud that she was impressed. “What do you do there?”

“Well, it’s my company.” Regina said with that familiar swell of pride again. This time, Emma dropped her glass onto the bar and turned her head.

“Oh.”

“So, I’m sure you can realize why I don’t have much time for dating.”

This time, Emma interjected with more than a syllable.

“I know plenty of people who are busy and still have time for a relationship.” Okay, that was a lie. She didn’t know them _personally_. But there were plenty of successful people who still found love, surely?

“Maybe,” Regina exhaled as she finished the contents of her drink and signaled for another round. “So what about you? You obviously have friends, so you’re a pretty bad loner if I say so myself. But what do you do for work?”

“What? I can’t just be a self-proclaimed loner full time?”

Regina laughed and Emma felt that weird unfamiliar sensation again.

“Mm, I suppose that’s a possibility. But something tells me you wouldn’t be able to afford living in Manhattan if that were the case. And since you already mentioned that you live in an apartment and not in an alleyway, I’m going to take a guess.”

“Oh, now _this_ I’d love to hear.” Emma tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and tilted her head. She watched as Regina’s eyes followed the trail of her long, blonde curls falling down past her shoulder but wrote it off as just one stranger studying another.

“You strike me as a bit of the creative type. Especially living in LES – you’re probably a part of some grunge, hip, new art scene.” Emma didn’t give her any clues and Regina quickly shook her head. “No, I’ve changed my mind. Maybe a job in publishing? Random House, perhaps?”

Emma finally caved and shook her head. “I’m a bail bondsman. Bondsperson.”

Regina laughed, unashamed of the surprise that she was certain was written all over her face.

“Full of surprises, Miss Swan. Although that would have been my next guess.”

This only made Emma laugh and she reached for her glass, feeling a pleasant buzz that accompanied the warmth she felt inside. For a moment, she’d completely forgotten about the horrible night she had earlier. As if being with Regina, alone in this bar, made up for every dull moment she’d spent alone the rest of the evening.

“Well, it’s no wonder you don’t like to date. You probably spend the majority of your day having to interact with defendants and criminal attorneys.”

Emma nodded, not bothering to correct Regina. Truthfully, she didn’t trust herself, or others, enough to ever open up. Something that you were required to do while dating.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they both took a sip of their drinks. Emma was the first to break the silence.

“I’m surprised there’s not some app by now that matches you with a random, decent stranger to be your date strictly for holidays. No strings attached. Hell, no friendship attached.”

Emma laughed at the words as they came out of her mouth, but froze when she realized Regina was studying her earnestly.

“Perhaps that’s not such a ridiculous idea,” Regina finally spoke. “What would be the terms of this–” she paused and then laughed as she continued. “-holiday date?”

Emma raised an eyebrow, pressing her fingertips against the weight of her neck as she studied Regina.

“I was joking, Regina.”

“I know. But what if I said I’d be willing to take part in this arrangement?”

Emma rolled her shoulders back, sitting up straighter with her eyes wide when she realized Regina was serious.

“You– you like women?”

“What? Is it so hard to believe? Or is it just that you wouldn’t want to be seen with a woman like me? Maybe I’m not your type? I mean–“ she paused, realizing she was rambling more than she’d ever liked to. “–I thought the whole point was that we _wouldn’t_ have to sleep together. Or even be friends.”

Emma shook her head quickly. “No, no. It’s not that. I mean, you’re probably the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen.” Emma’s bluntness was met with a soft smile from Regina. She panicked and backpedaled. “But how do I know you’re not the one who’s a sociopath?”

Regina smirked, and Emma’s panic only intensified. It was one thing for a woman who looked like Regina to flirt with her, but this was something else.

“Guess you’ll just have to take a chance and find out for yourself.”

This made Emma laugh, though she wasn’t sure why.

“What if we both just had way too much to drink tonight? Maybe we’ll agree and then wake up and realize it’s somehow even more ridiculous than it already sounds now?”

“You worry too much,” Regina dismissed all of Emma’s worries with just four short words and they both smiled. “The worst that happens is we both have plans for New Year’s Eve and if we end up hating each other, then we never have to see each other again.”

Emma pretended like she was mulling it over, but she knew Regina was right. She pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to Regina.

“Is this is how you obtain a woman’s number? It seems I can see why you’re single, after all.”

“Shut up,” Emma laughed as she watched Regina clutch the phone and type in her name and number. Regina handed the phone back and Emma sent her a text. “Now you have mine as well. So how do we plan to do this?”

“Simple,” Regina said. “We coordinate plans for New Year’s Eve as it gets closer and then we go together for the sake of having company.” She finished the last of her drink and closed the tab.

“Honestly, that sounds perfect.” Emma’s smile only made Regina smile as they stood. Emma couldn’t help but watch while Regina bundled up in her scarf and coat.

“Then we have a deal.” She reached out her hand this time, and Emma shook it and laughed. “I’ll see you next week. Get home safely, Miss Swan.”

Emma watched Regina disappear into the darkness of the night. Smiling down at her empty glass, she pulled her arm through the sleeve of her jacket and realized this night hadn’t been so bad after all.


	2. New Year's Eve

After triple-checking the address that Emma had provided, Regina passed it along to the driver. She smoothed out the fabric of her cocktail dress in the backseat as soon as the car started moving.

When they were coordinating their New Year’s Eve plans via text message, Regina had insisted, on numerous occasions, that she would pick Emma up from her apartment so they could arrive at the party together. But with each attempt, she was met with resistance on Emma’s end.

_It doesn’t make sense for you to drive down to LES when I can just meet you in Midtown. The venue is on W. 39th. See you there._

Despite wanting everything to go _her_ way, Regina reluctantly agreed, knowing Emma’s logic held up.

As soon as the car pulled up outside of Venfino, Regina spotted Emma standing outside peering down at her phone and glancing up on occasion. She found herself smiling without realizing it.

“A beautiful woman standing outside alone on New Year’s Eve?” Regina raised her eyebrows at her and continued. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in desperate need of a date.”

Emma peered up and smiled as soon as she heard the sound of Regina’s voice. It had been a week since she’d last heard it, and she had nearly forgotten the slight rasp in her tone and the way it was both sexy and soothing simultaneously.

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing you showed up.” Emma extended an arm for Regina to take. They made their way through the main entryway and were quickly gestured toward the coatcheck.

“So who’s hosting this event anyway?” Regina asked as they waited in line, still bundled up in their heavy winter coats.

“My best friend, Ruby. Don’t tell anyone, but she’s planning to propose to her girlfriend tonight. So thank you for agreeing to come,” she paused and frowned. “As happy as I am for both of them, I don’t think I can handle any more romance if it means feeling singled out for yet another holiday.”

“Are all of your friends gay?” Regina asked, more out of curiosity than impoliteness.

Emma hummed. “Most of them, yeah. It’s not a huge group – mainly just Ruby, Belle, a few of my friends from work...” Her voice trailed off. “And a bunch of Ruby’s other friends. She’s much more sociable than I am.”

Regina only nodded, and it made Emma nervous for some reason. As if she was worried she’d said something wrong.

“Have you ever been to this venue?” It was all Emma could think to say to break the silence. “I’ve heard it’s really nice inside.”

Looking around, Regina’s lips tugged upward into a playful smirk. She spoke as she began to peel off her fur coat.

“Well it’s not The Rainbow Room nor The Plaza, but it seems like a suitable atmosphere for a party.”

Emma didn’t hear a word she’d said. Because without the coat to obstruct her view, Emma took in the sight of the off-the-shoulder deep burgundy dress Regina opted to wear tonight. Her eyes fell to the generous cut of the neckline, showing off the curve of her cleavage.

When Regina caught Emma staring, she fought the urge to call her out on it. But, before she had a chance, Emma tugged off her own jacket.

Clad in a suit that seemed like it had been made for her, Regina licked her suddenly dry lips.

“Well– Miss Swan,” she forced her gaze upward to meet Emma’s green eyes, a hint of amusement in her own dark, sultry stare. “If I had known how well you pulled off a suit, I never would have agreed on the ‘no sleeping together’ part of this little arrangement of yours.”

Regina’s bluntness made Emma’s lips part, her mouth agape in shock.

“Your jacket, dear.” Regina reached for Emma’s coat and handed it to the man behind the counter who had taken both of their jackets and gave them a ticketed number in return.

Emma shook her head, reminding herself of why she and Regina were here. They weren’t friends. They weren’t into each other. They were just standing in for the sake of having a date tonight. Hell, she still wasn’t certain if Regina even liked women or if she’d only agreed to the arrangement to have plans of her own.

They made their way into the main ballroom and Emma grabbed two glasses of champagne from a man carrying a tray. She handed one to Regina and finally broke the silence that was beginning to make her sweat.

“So are you ready to meet my friends?”

Regina took a sip and laughed. “Well, that depends. Are they as charming as you are?”

Once again, Emma wasn’t sure what to make of the comment. Nobody seemed to confuse her as much as Regina Mills did. But, surprisingly, it was a nice change of pace. For someone like Emma, who usually was able to read people well, Regina kept her on her toes.

Before Emma could answer, she heard Ruby shouting her name. When she peered over in the direction of the sound, the sight of Ruby in her red strapless dress was charging over in her direction.

“Ruby, everything looks perfect!” Emma greeted her best friend with a reassuring nod – but it didn’t seem like Ruby was nervous in the slightest.

“Isn’t it great? I can’t wait for the ball to drop so I can ask Belle to be my wife.” She practically squealed, and Emma had to hush her to remind her that others might overhear and ruin the surprise.

“This is Regina Mills,” Emma said with a smile. Regina extended a hand and Ruby took it, shaking eagerly.

“You are absolutely stunning. To be honest, I thought Emma was joking when she told me she was bringing a date tonight.” She turned to Emma and laughed. “Better hold on to this one, Em. She’s way out of your league.”

Regina laughed softly, and Emma thought she was about to accept the compliment.

“Well, if you ask me, I’d have to say it’s the other way around.”

Emma blinked and looked at her. Once again, Regina had managed to surprise her in a way nobody else had before.

Emma turned to give Ruby a look that screamed, ‘how can this be real?’ But Ruby had disappeared just as quickly as she’d arrived, and Emma turned to Regina. Despite the extra height that Emma had on her, Regina’s perfect posture made her appear taller than she was. Emma swallowed and tilted her head.

“So what about your friends? Any of them gay?”

“Oh? I’m not suitable company and you’re already scouring for your next date?”

“N– no,” Emma choked. “No, of course not. I was just—“

“I’m only joking, dear.” Truthfully, Emma’s question halted Regina in her tracks. To stall her response, she took a long sip of her champagne. Raking her brain, she tried to come up with people who could be deemed a friend to her. There was Kathryn, but she was more of an employee than a friend.

“My close friend, Kathryn. She’s bisexual. And my college roommate is a lesbian who recently married. My friend list is smaller than most, though.” She frowned, and Emma was about to ask another question before someone called her name.

“Swan, there you are.”

The sound of his voice sent a wave of nausea through her body, and she felt her stomach muscles tighten in response.

“Neal,” she said simply, lifting her glass to her lips to take a large gulp. When she realized she’d managed to empty her glass, she sighed.

“I’d heard through the grapevine that you were bringing a date tonight,” he paused and eyed Regina up and down. “I didn’t realize you’d be showing up with Manhattan’s finest.”

Normally, Regina would graciously accept the compliment. But something about this man already rubbed her the wrong way – though he’d only spoken a handful of words. He reminded her of the type of sleazy, overzealous men that her mother always tried to set her up with. She made a mental note to ask Emma about him later.

“Regina Mills,” she said simply, not bothering to extend a hand.

“The pleasure is all mine, Regina Mills.” His gaze kept drifting from Regina’s chest to Emma’s, doing little to conceal the thoughts that Regina undoubtedly knew were crossing his mind. She narrowed her gaze. Neal continued. “Emma, where did you find this beauty?”

Emma eyed the bar in the distance behind Neal, wondering what excuse she could pay to get out of his presence. She wondered who even continued to invite him to these events.

“Oh– um.” She’d prepared for this question, knowing people would inevitably ask them at some point. “We actually just met at a bar one night. We hit it off and I knew I’d be an idiot if I didn’t ask her out,” she answered casually. It sounded convincing enough. Regina only nodded.

“It’s a shame, that’s all.” Neal answered, and both women frowned in confusion. Regina only now realized he was slurring his words. He directed his attention solely at Regina. “Normally, at these events, Emma and I are the only two single ones and end up spending the night together.”

“Neal—” Emma interjected, not wanting to hear the nonsense he was about to sputter. Regina lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

“There’s no need to deny it, Em. You know that’s how it goes.”

Regina was moments away from interjecting, sensing the discomfort Emma was feeling as she shifted her weight from side to side beside her. Regina reached out to grab her hand.

Neal continued, “But who knows? Maybe tonight, I’ll end up with both of you underneath—”

Regina didn’t bother to let him finish. Anger bubbled up inside of her just seeing how uncomfortable he was making Emma feel.

“I’d advise you to not finish that sentence,” she said in a deep tone that sent a delicious shiver down Emma’s side. Emma wasn’t sure whether it turned her on or terrified her. “As a friend of Emma’s, I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I think I have heard enough.”

His mouth fell open, staring dumbfounded as if nobody had ever stepped on his fragile ego before.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, Neal.” The way Regina said his name somehow managed to make it sound like an insult. “I’d like to dance with my date and to continue on with my evening as though you do not exist.”

Before Neal could say another word, Regina tugged Emma away.

“I can explain,” Emma began.

“No need, dear. I’ve spent enough time in the presence of men like him to know not to trust a word he says. Are you alright?” She looked down, realizing Emma’s hand was still gripping tightly onto hers.

Emma only nodded, not wanting Regina to think she was incapable of fighting her own battles. She was. She’d handled Neal plenty of times in the past. But she had to admit, she didn’t hate the way that Regina stepped in and defended her.

* * *

They stopped at the bar for another round of drinks – downing them quickly before Regina insisted on dancing.

Emma protested for a moment, but realized Regina wasn’t backing down.

“If I end up stepping on your toes in these heels, you’re to blame,” Emma teased.

Their bodies fell together with ease, and Emma realized she couldn’t remember the last time she’d danced with someone other than Ruby, who always insisted on dancing in the the center of the room every time they went out.

But something about the sensation of Regina’s hands settling onto her hips as they moved to the music felt simple. As if their bodies were designed to fit together perfectly.

“You smell nice,” Regina whispered against Emma’s neck when Emma was facing away from her, their hips swaying together. She wasn’t sure if the soft vanilla fragrance was from Emma’s perfume, or her hair, or maybe just the natural scent of her skin, but it was intoxicating – adding to the few glasses of champagne she’d already consumed.

“I do?” Emma laughed nervously, taking the compliment with pride as she nestled closer to Regina. The song picked up.

“Incredible.”

Her cheeks grew warm and Emma wanted nothing more than to throw her head back and nestle against the crook of Regina’s shoulder. Instead, she spun around and grabbed Regina’s hips so they could dance face to face.

When the music picked up, and the DJ decided to play The Time Of My Life, Emma was surprised when Regina’s more reserved inhibitions broke loose and she started dancing wantonly, not caring that people were staring. Emma decided she had nothing to lose by joining in, kicking off her heels and jumping around aimlessly. They both laughed and Emma felt lighter than usual.

“This is probably the best New Year’s Eve I’ve had in my entire lifetime,” Emma confessed between spurts of laughter.

When the song slowed, a bunch of couples made their way onto the dance floor and Regina took a step backward. Emma sighed, but did her best to conceal it.

“I’ve underestimated my liquor tolerance, it seems.” Regina laughed, her usual composure wavering slightly as her body swayed a bit.

“Are you okay? I can help get you home if you’re feeling too drunk to stay out longer?”

Regina shook her head curtly.

“Don’t be silly, Emma. It’s nearly midnight. I’ll be fine. Excuse me while I run to the ladies room to freshen up?”

Emma nodded and ducked off to the side of the dance floor, debating if she should head over to the bar for another drink. She glanced around at all the couples who were now slow dancing.

Counting the minutes, she realized seven had passed since Regina left her. She spotted Neal eyeing her up from across the room and averted her gaze.

Two minutes until midnight.

When the countdown for the new year began, Emma sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. She reminded herself this wasn’t a real date, so she shouldn’t have expected a kiss at midnight anyway. But she couldn’t help the way the disappointment nestled deeper as it weighed heavy on her chest.

Ten seconds. Then nine. All the way down to one.

Confetti, cheers, toasts, and celebratory kisses began and Emma couldn’t look away. Another year alone. She fought off the sadness that kept creeping in, reminding herself it was just a dumb holiday.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder and her body being spun around.

The way Regina’s lips felt against her own made Emma moan softly, and she deepened the kiss for another few seconds before they broke apart.

“Sorry I’m late,” Regina whispered against her lips.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

“But today is _technically_ a holiday, Em.” Ruby’s hands flailed in the air to articulate her frustration. “So why haven’t you made plans?”

Emma sighed. Part of her wondered why she’d even caved and told Ruby that her date to the party on New Year’s Eve was just a stand-in of sorts. She could have made up an excuse that things didn’t work out. If she had, maybe Ruby wouldn’t be here, six weeks later, rambling on about why Emma needed to text Regina.

“First of all, Valentine’s Day isn’t even a real holiday. I doubt a woman like Regina Mills is sitting around checking her phone in hopes that I’ll call and make plans. Second of all, we never really laid out the duration of our agreement. For all I know, it was just for New Year’s and I’ll never see her again.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Of course I am.” Emma’s tone was a bit more defensive than she’d intended. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Um hello? Because she’s smoking hot and because I saw the way you two looked at each other. Come on, Ems. You told me yourself that you had a great time with her, so why wouldn’t you want to spend more time together? Or, you know, actually ask her out on a date?”

Emma chuckled softly, shaking her head as if this was the most ridiculous idea Ruby had ever spoken out loud.

“That wasn’t the deal. We both made it clear we didn’t want a relationship. Hell, I think we even said no to the idea of a friendship.”

“Who came up with these ridiculous terms?” Ruby’s tone made it clear she was unamused. She dropped down on the sofa, eyeing Emma’s phone.

“We both did. And no, you’re not stealing my phone and texting her. So don’t get any ideas.”

Ruby was about to protest when the soft chime echoed from Emma’s phone. They both peered down in unison.

_According to my calendar, and the abundance of teddy bears and candy for sale, today is a holiday. Does our arrangement still stand?_

“O-Kay,” Emma pressed her lips together. “I stand corrected.”

“Call her!” Ruby practically shoved the phone to Emma’s chest and laughed when Emma lifted an hand in defense.

As the dial tone rang, Emma took a few steps away from Ruby until she was in the hallway. But she knew better than to think Ruby wasn’t standing just a few feet away listening intently.

“Either you’re calling to laugh at me for entertaining the idea of Valentine’s Day being a holiday, or you’re here to make arrangements.”

Regina’s voice was like a delectable chocolate wrapped in silk. It danced into Emma’s ears and warmed her from the inside out.

“Who said it can’t be both?” Emma laughed, forgetting how easy it was to talk to Regina.

“I detest this holiday with every fiber of my being. But I thought perhaps it would be fun to at least see what all the fuss is about? It can’t be any worse than me sitting home alone eating too much chocolate and watching old movies, right?”

Emma smiled at the sight that popped into her head. One of Regina curled up on a sofa picking chocolates out of a box one-by-one and undoubtedly scrunching her face up in distaste at the ones that she didn’t like.

The idea of celebrating a stupid Hallmark holiday made Emma roll her eyes, but she wasn’t about to come up with an excuse just so she could sit home alone tonight and drink too much whisky in front of the TV. Besides, she’d regret turning down the opportunity to see Regina again after all this time.

“You’re in luck. The lineup of dates I had for tonight all mysteriously cancelled and I’m now available. What did you have in mind?”

Regina laughed and Emma’s insides did a somersault. She ignored it.

“The _whole_ lineup? From The Met to Brooklyn? Hm, I suppose I should try my luck at the lottery next.” She paused for a moment. “I was thinking we could have dinner this evening at The Milling Room. It might be awful and it will definitely be cheesy, but at least you make for better company than the furniture in my living room.”

“Wow, quite a compliment. Should I be expecting some big romantic gesture tonight? Maybe a ring appearing in my dessert?”

“Well, that _could_ score us a free bottle of champagne at the very least.”

On the opposite end of the phone, Regina was smiling. Emma could feel it – as if it were infectious and she couldn’t help the way her own lips kept tugging up all the way toward her cheekbones.

“Don’t you think it’s too late to get a reservation?”

Regina only laughed at this. Although, she sounded more amused than anything. “I believe I can manage.”

They agreed on dinner and, with little protest from Emma, decided it made sense to go together this time. Emma would meet at Regina’s around 7 so they could walk to the restaurant together.

As soon as they said their goodbyes, Emma peered down at her phone with a silly grin on her face. If it weren’t for the sound of Ruby squealing, she would’ve gotten lost in the elated sensation.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ruby. Have you been standing there the entire time?”

“Duh. Oh my god, you two certainly know how to flirt. And, oh— Emma you’re glowing.” Ruby was clearly amused and Emma wanted to groan and roll her eyes. But her smile wouldn’t budge.

“Can you just help me pick out an outfit and stop nagging me?”

“Fine, but only if you promise to tell me all the details of your date tomorrow morning!”

“It’s not a date, Ruby,” Emma reminded her. “It’s just two people who aren’t friends having dinner so we’re not alone tonight.”

“Right. Mhm.”

* * *

Emma had never been to the restaurant Regina had picked out, but a quick Google search helped her while she rummaged through her closet for something to wear.

She only knew a version of Regina that was always dressed to the nines, but maybe that’s because she’d only ever seen her on two major holidays. As she stepped into the skintight fabric of her favorite black jeans, she hoped Regina wouldn’t make her feel too underdressed. Pairing it with a rich blue top that flattered her complexion, she smiled at her reflection in approval.

When her curls were touched up and her eyeliner perfected, she tapped on the Columbus Avenue address Regina provided her and slipped her winter coat on.

“Emma,” Regina whispered softly. She was seated in a plush chair just a few feet away when Emma entered the lobby of her apartment complex. Her jaw visibly slackened, and she licked her lips.

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t show?”

Regina stood. Emma took in the sight of her in a red blouse that was unbuttoned just enough for Emma’s gaze to fall and catch a glimpse of black lace underneath.

Regina shook her head once and the sound of her heels clacked against the marble floor as she closed the distance between them.

“No, I just nearly forgot how beautiful you are.”

Emma’s eyes lit up – the green reflecting glints of yellow from the overhead lighting – and she felt her cheeks go warm. Before she could return the compliment, her eyes fixed on Regina’s neck as she swept her hair off to one side and wrapped a cashmere scarf around her to bundle up.

The restaurant was just a few blocks south and they walked in a comfortable silence. Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was waiting for her to fill it, but neither gave any indication that they weren’t enjoying the stillness of the moment.

The aroma of fresh pasta sauce and red wine flooded Emma’s senses and she smiled, not realizing how hungry she was.

“Well, if the food is half as good as it smells, I’d say tonight was worth it.” This wasn’t true, though. Seeing Regina again was what made it worth it. But she wasn’t about to spoil the good thing they had between them by trying to decipher why she felt so calm around Regina.

Regina ordered them a bottle of the Tenuta San Leonardo, making a comment on how much she’d favored an Italian Bordeaux and insisting that Emma would love it.

Thinking back to their evening at the bar when Regina ordered them both Blue Label, Emma knew better than to doubt Regina’s palate when it came to liquor.

“What’s catching your eye on the menu?” Regina asked as she reached for her wine glass as soon as the server poured it.

“Oh, I’ve already decided on the bolognese,” Emma said with a smile that showed her teeth. She mimicked Regina and reached for her own wine glass. “Mm, Regina. This is really good.”

The wine tasted a bit like berries and vanilla, and Emma hummed appreciatively as she relished the long sip.

By the time their food arrived, they were ready to order a second bottle. Their bouts of giggles echoed around them and dissipated out into the crowd of people.

“Okay, what about those two over there?” Regina nudged her head slightly to the right without lifting her gaze. “My 2:00.”

They’d begun this game sometime after their second glasses, studying other couples and trying to determine if they were on a first date or if they’d been married for years.

Emma masterfully peered over her shoulder, getting a long enough glimpse to determine her answer.

“Oh, come on. You’re making this too easy for me. They’re easily on the third date.”

“Oh? What makes you so certain?”

“You know–“ she raised an eyebrow at Regina and smirked. “The whole third date rule. Look at him. He’s practically buzzing. He’s ready to get out of here and get her home. But they’re not comfortable enough in each other’s presence for it to be an established relationship. Look at the way she keeps checking her phone to see the time – she’s either desperate to give him an excuse to leave or she is just as ready as he is to get home and into bed.”

Regina nodded into her wine glass, impressed. “So, the third date rule, hm? Is there a science to this?”

Emma swallowed another gulp and laughed. “Oh, come on. You must know this stuff. You can’t always tell right away if you’re compatible just from one date, and the second date still feels a little rushed, so lucky date number three is the one.”

“Isn’t this _our_ third date, technically?” Regina flashed an amused smile and Emma swallowed. But before Emma could answer, Regina laughed and broke the tension. Emma took a long nervous gulp of her wine.

“Well, I did tell you I expected a ring in my dessert,” Emma finally answered – feeling back on her A-game. “Speaking of which.” She reached for the menu to eye the dessert.

They decided on a chocolate pot au crème and Regina asked for a side of raspberries, insisting that chocolate was always better with something tart to accompany it.

The night dwindled on and Emma swept the restaurant with a single glance, noticing the crowd dying down while they awaited their check. But she had no intention of bringing this night to end. A few spots at the bar had cleared and she pondered the idea for only a moment.

“Do you want to move to the bar and have another round of drinks?” Emma could tell that Regina was already drunk from the wine, but she selfishly refused to let the night end when she didn’t know the next time she’d see her.

Regina settled the tab – insisting that she’d asked Emma here tonight so it was only fair – and let Emma lead her by the hand over to the bar area that was darker and cozier than their table had been.

Emma wasn’t sure if it was the crowdedness of the bar or something else, but both she and Regina found themselves nestling in closer. As their legs brushed, Regina’s felt her hand wanting to reach out and rest on Emma’s knee. She resisted the urge and, instead, interlaced her fingers in her lap. But when Emma turned her head a little too quickly, Regina caught a trace of that vanilla scent that she vividly remembered from New Year’s Eve. She closed her eyes at the heat coursing through her now.

“This drink seems up your alley,” Emma gestured at the menu and it made Regina snap out of her thoughts.

“Bourbon and spiced apple cider?” Regina nodded. “Yes, it does seem right up my alley.” But she had another idea. “I have plenty of bourbon back at my place. It’s so crowded here. How about we head back and I’ll make you a cocktail and we can finish this Valentine’s Day properly?”

Emma’s eyes widened and Regina caught her own mistake quickly. A flush crept over her cheeks, but she quickly laughed it off.

“Oh. I merely meant we could go and watch a romantic movie that we’ll probably end up mocking. It seems the wine has gone right to my head.”

“Mm,” Emma hummed mockingly. “I think you’re just a lightweight and you don’t want to admit it out loud. But your track record holds up. First New Year’s and now this?”

Regina glared at her, trying to look intimidating, but with dilated pupils and wine-stained lips, Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the scowl.

“Nice try. You don’t scare me.”

“Well then, what do you say, Miss Swan? My place?”

* * *

“Casablanca? Or we could put on Dirty Dancing since I’ve witnessed first-hand how much you enjoy the soundtrack?” Regina shuffled through her movie collection and peered at Emma, who had kicked off her boots and dropped down onto the sofa after a brief tour of Regina’s apartment.

“What happened to mocking a movie? Both of those are reputable movies, you know.”

“Well I’m so sorry I don’t own _The Notebook_.”

“Fine. But I do recall being promised a cocktail. So far, I’m rating this establishment’s service mediocre at best.”

Regina laughed and stood, finally using this as an opportunity to slip out of her heels. Emma couldn’t help but smile at how small she was without them.

By the time she came back, two highball glasses in hand, the movie had already begun playing. She dropped down on the sofa, much closer to Emma than either had anticipated. Emma caught a hint of perfume that smelled crisp like apples.

“So what did you make me?”

“It’s apple cider, whisky, a splash of vanilla liqueur, and cinnamon.”

Emma took a sip and licked her lips, nodding in approval. When Regina laughed softly, Emma frowned.

“What? Why are you laughing at me?”

Regina lifted her hand and Emma froze. With the pad of her finger, Regina swept cinnamon off of Emma’s lower lip and brought it to her own lips to lick it clean. Emma didn’t blink. She wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. She just stared, mesmerized at the sight of Regina’s lips on her own finger.

When Regina turned her attention back to the movie, Emma finally exhaled. She took a long gulp from her glass and set it down, tilting her head back against the comfort of the sofa cushion. But she couldn’t get the thought of Regina’s lips out of her head now.

_Stop it, Emma. You’re just friends. You’re not even friends._ Her thoughts mocked her and she began to question what she was even doing there. This wasn’t part of their arrangement.

Regina scooted closer and leaned in toward Emma, and Emma felt her thighs clenching together, unsure why Regina had such an effect on her.

“What are you d—”

Before Emma could finish her sentence, Regina continued to lean in. She lifted her arm to grab the throw blanket behind Emma.

“–Oh.” Emma tried to laugh, feeling embarrassed for the way she was behaving, but it came out choked and nervous.

“Are you alright, dear?” Regina took another sip from her glass but kept her eyes on Emma, studying her intently.

Finally, Emma laughed. “Sorry, I’m not normally this fidgety.”

“What do you mean?”

If Regina was playing stupid, she did it well. Emma brushed it off, wondering if she was overthinking the situation.

“I– I thought you were going to kiss me,” Emma scoffed nervously as she rubbed at the back of her neck.

“Well, did you want me to?”

Emma blinked this time. Biting her bottom lip, she studied Regina for signs that she was teasing her. She had to be. But all she saw was dark, dilated eyes. She wondered if it was from the liquor or from something else.

“You look nice with your hair like this,” Emma confessed, avoiding the question. She was too busy taking in the sight of wine-stained lips, a dark gaze, and slightly tousled hair.

Regina leaned in again, pausing when she was only inches away from Emma’s mouth.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

They were sharing the same air, the scent of apples and cinnamon and vanilla and red wine lingering around them. Emma’s lips parted slightly, unable to swallow before nodding only once.

Regina’s mouth was warm and more intoxicating than anything Emma had to drink tonight. And when her teeth sunk down and caught Emma’s bottom lip, they both moaned. It was slow, but full of desperation and need. Emma’s fingers tangled at the nape of Regina’s neck, desperate to pull her closer. Shifting her weight, Regina eased herself down until she was straddling Emma’s waist.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” Regina whispered against her lips and Emma felt the familiar heat stir in her core. She leaned forward to capture Regina’s lips again, but Regina reached out and gripped her jaw. Tilting Emma’s head slightly, Regina leaned in to pepper kisses along her jawline until the warmth of her breath settled onto Emma’s skin – just below her earlobe. “And I don’t intend to stop until the sun comes up.”

Emma moaned, throwing her head back. Regina’s teeth grazed over her skin, and her tongue followed suit to brush over her sensitive pulse point.

“Fuck.” Emma could barely mutter a word, let alone a proper sentence. Not with Regina’s tongue sweeping over her neck again.

“God, I need to taste every inch of you properly,” Regina’s voice was husky and Emma nearly cried out. She gripped tightly at Regina’s hips, pulling her down harder until she could feel the heat from Regina’s cunt through both of their pants.

Regina ground her hips down, rocking against Emma until she let out a soft moan of gratification directly against Emma’s neck.

“Kiss me,” Emma pleaded. Regina ignored her and kept nipping at her neck and jaw.

“I am kissing you,” Regina smirked against the curve where Emma’s neck and shoulder met. She pushed the fabric of Emma’s shirt out of her way to kiss the top of her shoulder before trailing softer kisses across her collarbone.

“Regina,” Emma moaned softly. “I need to kiss you.”

Ignoring her again, Regina sat up for only a moment and glanced down at her own blouse. She unbuttoned the top button and then flicked her gaze up at Emma.

Emma took the hint, reaching out eagerly to undo the remaining buttons. When she reached the last one, Emma pushed the silky blouse off of Regina’s shoulders – her green eyes locked on the black lace that only accentuated the perfect chest in front of her.

Whining slightly at the sight, Emma gripped Regina by the back of her neck, tugging her back in to kiss her with more desperation than she knew she was capable of.

Emma’s tongue delicately swept over Regina’s and it was her turn to tease Regina, pulling away slightly before kissing her again more deeply.

It seemed like they’d been kissing for hours but Emma still couldn’t get enough.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

That was all Regina needed to hear. Quickly, she climbed off of Emma’s lap and tugged her down the hall in the direction of her large bedroom.

Not giving Emma much of a chance to take in her surroundings, Regina tugged Emma’s shirt over her head and pushed her backward until they both fell on top of the duvet cover.

Fumbling as she sat up, Emma gripped at Regina’s hips to pull her down harder on top of her. Regina unashamedly rocked against Emma, eager to find friction.

“Take off your jeans,” Regina commanded. Emma eagerly complied before helping Regina out of hers.

“Should have known you’d be bossy – even in bed,” Emma teased. She’d never admit how much she enjoyed hearing Regina take charge, though.

But she didn’t have to. Because as soon as her pants were off and Regina dragged one finger through her soaked folds, there was no way of denying the effect she had on her.

Regina smirked, a laugh hardly audible behind her amusement. “My, my. It seems someone is eager to be fucked.” Regina pushed her down onto the mattress, Emma’s ass in the air as she tried to remain still.

When she felt Regina halt her movement, Emma froze. She began to panic – wondering if something was wrong. Wondering if Regina had regretted bringing her into the bedroom. Wondering if she’d regretted kissing her at all.

But when she looked backward, Regina was taking her time admiring the sight of Emma, bare and writhing.

The dark gleam she recognized in Regina’s eyes reassured her, and as soon as Regina moved again, it was only to lean down and press a hard kiss that would likely bruise onto the dip at the base of Emma’s spine.

“I could spend hours just admiring your ass,” Regina muttered against the warmth of Emma’s skin.

“Please don’t do that,” Emma half whined, half laughed. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to withstand waiting another minute, let alone hours.

A deep laugh echoed through the room and Emma’s thighs clenched together. Emma didn’t want want to beg, but if she was left waiting any longer, she’d end up smearing mascara tears onto Regina’s silky pillowcase.

Regina’s fingertips trailed down the length of her back as her mouth followed suit. When her mouth reached the curve of her ass again, her kisses turned into soft bites that she’d soothed with her tongue.

“Regina, fuck me. Please.”

The sadist in Regina wanted to drag it out. To keep her waiting until Emma’s arousal was dripping down her thigh. But she’d be lying if she tried to pretend she didn’t desperately need to hear the sound of Emma coming undone at her mercy.

The warmth and wetness that greeted Regina when her fingers pushed their way past Emma’s soaked folds only made her moan. She withdrew her hand completely and brought them to her lips – eager for a taste.

“Regina,” Emma groaned again, feeling her pussy clenching against nothing. She pushed her ass higher into the air but moaned as soon as she saw Regina’s own fingers in her mouth. “Oh, fuck.”

Settling her weight between Emma’s thighs, she dragged her tongue up the length of her cunt and let out an appreciative moan. Pushing three fingers back inside of Emma, she picked up her pace, as if nothing could stand in the way of her watching Emma come all over her fingertips.

When her orgasm hit her, Emma felt elated from much more than just the abundance of liquor she’d consumed earlier. It was a new intoxication of its own: Regina Mills.

* * *

A soft beam of sunlight hit Emma’s face and she groaned, feeling a slight pounding against her temples. She didn’t open her eyes, knowing that would only make the pain worse. Instead, she started to lift her hand to press it to her head. But the weight of an arm draped across her body prevented her from doing so and she froze. Her eyes blinked open frantically.

The warmth of Regina’s smaller frame pressed up against her back was soothing, and Emma wondered if they’d fallen asleep in that position or if they somehow managed to find their way into each other’s arms in the middle of the night. But Emma was typically a restless sleeper—she was used to waking up with her blankets tangled at her feet—so she wasn’t sure how she’d slept so still and soundly.

She chalked it up to the liquor they’d devoured, deciding that was easier than thinking she’d slept well simply because Regina was holding her.

Peering around the unfamiliar bedroom, Emma weighed her options. She could try to sneak out of Regina’s hold and just head home. She could pretend to fall back asleep and wait for Regina to wake up and see how she handles this. Or she could just wake her and apologize endlessly for letting this happen.

But she didn’t have time to mull it over. As soon as Emma shifted her weight away from Regina, she felt the hand around her waist pulling her tighter and a small whine of protest.

Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was fully conscious at this point, or if she was just reacting instinctively – clinging to the warmth of someone else beside her in bed.

“Regina,” Emma finally whispered.

Regina whined again. It was soft and made her seem smaller than Emma had ever seen her, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Her hair was tousled from a combination of sex and sleep, and the smell of both of their perfume had lingered on the bedsheets.

“Regina, wake up.”

Finally, she stirred. Blinking her eyes open slowly, Regina looked up at Emma with a look of mild confusion. When she realized her arm was holding Emma hostage, she gritted her teeth and relinquished the hold.

“Sorry,” Regina’s voice was soft and husky with sleep. “I don’t usually have someone else in my bed.”

If she were embarrassed, Emma couldn’t tell. Her tone sounded more apologetic of their sleeping position than ashamed of what they had done.

“Where are my clothes?” Emma asked, her voice frantic and irritated as she stood.

Regina sat up and pulled the duvet to her chest, peering around the room.

“Hm, well your shirt is over there. Your pants—” She continued skimming the floor, shrugging in amusement. “No idea.”

Emma spotted her jeans bunched up in a ball at the corner of the bed and quickly tugged them on. “I have to go.”

Regina remained still, bare and wrapped in the silky covers, as she watched Emma shuffle across the room to get dressed. When she heard the irritation in Emma’s tone, she cut the playful antics.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said softly. Emma froze and blinked up at her. “I didn’t mean for things to go this far. I didn’t intend to jeopardize our…” Their what? Friendship? Relationship? “Our arrangement.”

Emma only shrugged, unsure what else she could say. She didn’t want to say it was a mistake, because that meant she regretted it. But what else was she supposed to do? They made the terms of their arrangement clear, and now they’d jeopardized it. She wasn’t sure what that meant for either of them, but she knew she didn’t want to stick around and discuss it.

When Regina was only met with silence, she frowned and dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap. Her mind was racing – seeing Emma’s negative reaction made her feel guilty. All she wanted to do was stand up and tell Emma this was all okay. That she could stay. That she didn’t have to run.

But when she opened her mouth, she couldn’t find the courage.

“We had a lot to drink, Emma. We got carried away. It happens.” She paused. “It won’t happen again.”

But Emma didn’t even look up at her. Instead, she headed toward the hall and grabbed her coat.

Regina heard the sound of the door clicking shut, and she squeezed her eyes closed. She was certain, in that moment, that she’d never see Emma Swan again.

Collapsing her weight backward until her head hit the pillow, she inched closer to the spot in the bed that was still warm. With her hands clenching the covers, she willed herself to breathe in the scent that still lingered. And, for the first time in as long as she could remember, she missed someone.

* * *

Luckily for Emma, there was no such thing as a walk of shame in New York City. Nobody even batted an eyelash in her direction at the sight of her in last night’s makeup and loose, messy curls as she stepped off the B train.

When she got into the safe confines of her own apartment, she immediately kicked off her boots and called Ruby in a panic.

“Are you just getting in?” Ruby answered eagerly. “Ohmygod—tell me everything!” She was squealing in excitement and it did little to settle Emma’s nerves.

“Ruby, I ruined it.”

“What do you mean? Did you spend the night? Did you sleep together?”

“We slept together and now it's all ruined. That wasn’t part of the deal. I should have never agreed to go back to her place.”

“Wait, Em. Breathe.” Ruby took a moment, waiting until she heard Emma’s labored breathing begin to steady. “So she invited you to her place?”

“Yes?” Emma said, much more calmly.

“And who made the first move?”

Emma paused, remembering the way Regina’s lips curled into a smirk before whispering, _‘Well, did you want me to?’_

“She did. I think. We drank a lot. We both didn’t stop.”

“Soooo– then what’s the issue?” Ruby sounded like she was making breakfast in the background. Emma could hear the sound of a tea kettle whistling in the distance.

“The issue is that we took it too far and now I can’t face her again.”

“Was the sex really that bad that you can’t even face her?”

“No,” Emma sighed. “It was amazing.”

“Yeah, I’m not really seeing the problem here.”

Emma sighed again, realizing she was probably overreacting. But now that she’d already made a big show out of storming out of Regina’s apartment, she could never face her again.

She said goodbye to Ruby and looked down at her phone, wishing she could text her to apologize. Maybe part of her even hoped there would be a text from Regina waiting for her.

But there wasn’t. Instead, she opened up her contacts and deleted Regina’s number.


	4. Halloween

Months had passed. But not a single day went by where Regina didn’t think about Emma. She spent her time burying herself in work. If she stayed busy, she could forget all about the conflicting feelings she’d experienced every time the sight of Emma’s face popped back into her mind.

For the first few months, she blamed herself. She told herself she should have never pushed Emma. That she crossed a line and made her uncomfortable and that’s the reason why Emma fled so quickly. But warm weather offered her a fresh perspective and she chalked it up to the fact that neither she nor Emma were capable of handling the emotions that people in relationships were typically able to face.

But with autumn came a new sensation. Not guilt. Not betrayal. Not anger toward Emma nor herself. Just a lingering sadness that sat heavy on her chest every single day.

It didn’t matter that her company had been doing well these past few months. They’ve been steadily increasing revenue each quarter. Her investors were thrilled – but, for the first time, part of her wished that she had someone to share her happiness with.

Trying not to read too much into it, she had days where she convinced herself that she only felt so deeply infatuated with Emma because it was the closest thing she’d ever had to a relationship – even if it _was_ only a few dates. But she knew that was a lie. Deep down, something reminded her that from the first moment she’d laid eyes on Emma at the bar, she needed her in a way she never needed anyone else before.

She was grateful for the lack of holidays in the past few months, too. She hadn’t been forced to face her mother or any more blind dates. She could shut it all out and just keep busy. But by the time she got into her bed each night, she’d stare at the other side of the bed. She’d reach her hand out, as if she were hoping to close her eyes and feel Emma beside her again. Then she’d toss and turn, hoping she’d see Emma in her dreams.

The weather was warmer today than it had been earlier in the week, and Regina couldn’t seem to focus on work any longer. After wrapping up her morning workload, she asked her assistant to reschedule her afternoon meetings. She logged off and pulled her scarf around her neck before grabbing a train uptown.

* * *

Emma hated herself for doing this. She knew there were much easier ways to track Regina down, but maybe part of her felt like she didn’t deserve to find her. Not after the way she ran out all those months ago without muttering a word of explanation to Regina.

Every time she started spiraling and blaming herself, she remembered that Regina made the first move that night that put them in this situation. Sure, Emma was the one who ran away. But if Regina wanted to speak to her so badly, she could have called or texted. They both lost something good, but maybe Regina didn’t care.

In the process of trying to distract herself from Regina, Emma caved and downloaded Tinder. Not that it helped – her hatred for small talk made her dread checking the app every time it notified her that someone new had matched with her. And when she did make the effort to try and go on two or three dates, she’d come home at the end of the night cursing herself and cursing Regina for making her feel like this.

But still, something brought her here every day on her lunch break. She knew this was nowhere near Regina’s office building. There was no chance of Regina bumping into her. But here she was, for the sixth consecutive week, walking up the steps of The Met and headed for the entrance.

_What am I even doing here?_ Her thoughts mocked her every single time. _Why here? Why would she be here? I don’t even know if she likes art._

But she already knew the answer to her questions, as irrational as it may seem.

_Women lining up for Emma from The Met to Brooklyn._ No woman—no _person—_ had ever made her feel wanted until Regina came along.

So, with Emma’s twisted and distorted logic, that meant the only person who belonged in this metaphorical line was Regina Mills. It meant that, one day, she might finally show up here and Emma’s logic wouldn’t be so distorted after all.

She made her rounds, pacing around the same exhibits she’d begun to memorize at this point. When she was just about to call it a day, the outline of a body caught her eye. Familiar, and drawing her in like a magnet.

For a moment, Emma thought she was hallucinating. Maybe after so many weeks, her mind was playing tricks on her and she was just so desperate.

“Regina?” Emma finally spoke once she was eight feet away. When the woman started to turn, Emma exhaled. What was she thinking? This wasn’t Regina Mills.

But it was. Standing in front of her, her long coat unfastened and revealing clothes that indicated she’d come from the office.

“Oh, god. Emma?” Regina’s voice softened, as if she were relieved. “What are you doing here?”

Emma shifted her weight and bit her bottom lip when she realized she didn’t actually think she’d get to this moment. And, now that she was here, she didn’t have an excuse for why. She decided that going with the truth would be her best bet.

“Would it be extremely pathetic if I told you I came here in hopes of running into you again?”

Regina’s expression was much more transparent than Emma was used to. Normally, Regina was impossible to read. But not now. Her eyes widened and she blinked as if she were fighting back tears. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter, desperate to regain her composure.

“You have my phone number, you know?”

Emma shook her head and averted her gaze, finding a spot on the floor to try and conceal her shame. How could she have so easily deleted Regina’s number—the only piece of her she had to hold onto—without even hesitating?

“I– well. I don’t, actually. I _may_ have deleted it.”

Regina felt an ache in her chest and her body went cold all the way to her core. But she refused to let Emma see the sadness flowing through her. Instead, she shuffled backward a step and waited for Emma to look up.

“So are you dating someone new then?”

Emma looked up, surprised by Regina’s response. She wanted to hide. To duck out of sight and avoid this conversation altogether. Maybe this was all a mistake.

“No. I mean– I tried. But, no. I’m not. What about you?”

This made Regina laugh, and Emma felt her eyebrows furrow together in response.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I have no intention of dating anyone. That’s all.” Regina stepped closer finally, dropping her hands to her side.

“I need to apologize,” Emma began. “For the way I ran out. I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“No need for apologies, Miss Swan.” Her voice was cold, almost robotic.

The use of the formal title usually made Emma laugh. But, right now, it stung. She could feel walls around Regina growing higher and she knew she had to do something quickly if she wanted to stop them from shutting Emma out completely.

“Hey, it’s a holiday today.” Emma tried, unsure where she was going with this. “Although I assume our holiday arrangement already kind of ran its course—” She realized it didn’t run its course. She’d fled from it. “Or, maybe I’ve just ruined it.”

Regina frowned and shook her head.

“You didn’t ruin the arrangement.” If anything, Regina felt that she was the one who had jeopardized it. “But Halloween was never really my thing.”

Emma’s heart sunk and she forced out a laugh. “Right, yeah. Me neither. I liked it as a kid. I got to be someone else for one day instead of being myself,” she rambled. But she was desperate. “When you grow up in a home that’s never truly yours, it’s easier to just pretend sometimes.”

Regina stepped closer after hearing this, her lips curling downward.

“Why would you want to be someone else? From where I’m standing, Emma Swan is pretty incredible.”

When she felt her heart flutter, Emma remembered what she was still capable of. She had quickly forgotten the way Regina made her feel. But now, just as quickly, Regina had reminded her. Before she could say anything, the sound of a ringing cell phone made them both turn their attention toward Regina’s coat pocket.

She checked the number and offered Emma an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, this is work.” She swiped to dismiss the call and opened her messages app. After a few moments, Emma felt her own cell phone vibrate in her back pocket. “There. Now you have my number again. Try not to delete it this time.”

And with a warm smile that Emma missed seeing, Regina was gone.

* * *

It took Emma over two weeks before she finally caved and texted Regina.

_Sorry again for losing your number. I’ll try not to recklessly delete contacts after I sleep with them anymore._

She’d hoped that her mildly playful message would ignite a banter-filled conversation, or at least an equally playful response. So when her phone chimed, she smiled before she even read the reply.

_We drank too much and made a mistake. No big deal._

The elation washed away as quickly as it had appeared, and she tossed her phone until it landed on the opposite end of her sofa. But she didn’t have much time to bask in her misery. A knock at her door startled her and she frowned, letting her feet carry her across the room.

“Em, it’s me. Let me in!”

The sound of Ruby’s voice did little to distract her, but it was a small comfort and she welcomed the company.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, you’ve been ignoring my calls for days and haven’t told me what happened after your run-in with you-know-who.”

Emma laughed, appreciating Ruby’s meager attempts at subtlety.

“You can say her name, Ruby. It’s not like you’re going to summon her spirit.”

“So did you text her? You told me she gave you her number? Maybe you should call!”

Emma laughed out loud – a harsh, mocking laugh just from the irony of Ruby’s timing.

“Funny you should mention that.” She walked over and fished her phone out from between the couch cushions. “I just texted her and _this_ was her reply.” She handed the phone to Ruby and forced back a sigh.

“Yikes. Harsh.”

“Yeah,” Emma said flatly. She tucked her phone into her back pocket. “Now you see why I haven’t come running with news. There’s nothing to tell.”

“Okay, hear me out. This is going to sound crazy but have you tried just being honest with her?”

Emma cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, right. I forgot that in order to be honest with her, it means you have to be honest with yourself first.” She didn’t wait for Emma to interject before continuing. “Don’t try and play dumb because you and I both know you have feelings for her and you just don’t know how to cope. Why else would you have run away?”

Emma groaned, dropping down onto the couch and letting her head fall into her open hands.

“Okay, so maybe I do have feelings for her. I– I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before. But hasn’t Regina made it abundantly clear that she doesn’t feel the same way since she clearly regrets that we slept together?”

“Did she say she regrets it?”

“Well, no.” Emma frowned. “No, she didn’t. But she said we made a mistake.”

“Okay, but hear me out. What do you have to lose if you just reach out and tell her you enjoyed what happened and don’t think it was a mistake?”

“Hm, I don’t know? My dignity?” She groaned and Ruby shot her a disapproving look.

“I mean... I guess you’re right. I’ve already ruined whatever chance I’ve had with her and she probably doesn’t want anything to do with me at this point.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ruby teased. “Do you want some privacy or do you need my h—”

Ruby was cut off by the sound of Emma’s phone ringing.

They both peered down in confusion and Emma’s heart sank when she saw Regina’s name.

“Maybe she’s beating you to the punch?” Ruby said hopefully before walking away to give Emma some space.

“Hello?” Emma’s voice wavered, unsure what to prepare for.

“Hello, Emma. Sorry for the abrupt call – I just figured it would be easier than texting back and forth.”

Emma nodded, and then realized Regina couldn’t see her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Regina had already begun to continue.

“I was hoping for a chance to revive our holiday arrangement.”

“Wh– what?”

For a moment, Emma didn’t even know what day it was, let alone what month. When she remembered Thanksgiving was a couple weeks away, she inhaled and then forced herself to exhale slowly.

“It seems my mother is hosting an elaborate dinner for Thanksgiving and it would be far more tolerable with you at my side. I cannot endure another arranged blind date.”

“You want to spend Thanksgiving with me?”

Regina laughed, and Emma felt a little better just hearing the sound of the warmth in her tone.

“Well I thought that was the point of this entire arrangement but perhaps I missed the part about certain holiday exclusions?”

“Oh. No,” Emma echoed her laugh but it was more of a nervous laugh than a warm one. “I mean– yes. You can count me in.”

“Looking forward to it.”

They said their goodbyes, and Emma leaned back into the comfort of the sofa cushion. She thought that this would help make her feel better – to hear from Regina. To know that nothing had changed between them. But it only left her with more questions than she’d had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was short compared to the rest. I promise tomorrow's chapter will make up for it :)


	5. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

When Regina insisted that she’d pick Emma up at her building, Emma didn’t bother to argue this time. Not when she had much more pressing concerns rattling around in her mind. And it’s not like she was ashamed of where she lived – far from it. It’s just that nobody besides Ruby had really ever seen it before, and she liked to keep it that way.

But having Regina see where she lived wasn’t nearly as stressful as the painful reminder her brain kept pushing to the front of her mind: Regina mentioned that her mother held high standards for her daughter. What would she think when Regina showed up at a family gathering with a woman on her arm? And if no man was ever good enough for Regina, by her mother’s standards, then what made Emma good enough? She was bound to be walking in to an evening of public ridicule from someone who might possibly be more intimidating than Regina Mills herself.

Then there was the other pressing issue: the fact that Emma still had feelings for Regina that had gone unaddressed. But she got through 29 years of her life without stressing over feelings. She could handle ignoring them for another night.

When her phone rang, she expected it to be Regina letting her know she had arrived to pick Emma up. But when her phone’s screen flashed an unknown number, she answered and spoke with hesitance in her tone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Ben from the front desk. I’m just calling to let you know you have a visitor.”

Emma sighed a breath of relief. Ruby must be enough of a regular that they would send her up without calling, but this was just standard protocol.

“I’ll be right down,” Emma replied.

“No need. I’ve sent the woman up to your unit. I was just calling to let you know.”

Emma scrambled, feeling her palms grow sweaty. Her eyes peered around her apartment. She muffled a frantic thank you and hung up her phone.

“Shit!”

She wasn’t sure why Regina was coming up. They had a car waiting downstairs. Why couldn’t she have just informed her that she was outside of the building waiting?

While attempting to rummage around and tidy up, she only made it as far as putting away one or two items on the kitchen counter before there was a knock at the door.

“One minute,” she called out. Placing a dirty mug in the sink, she rushed to the door. Emma swung it open with a long exhale. “Hi.”

“Hello, Miss Swan. You look very nice.”

Emma looked down, taking in the sight of her outfit. After spending hours trying to come up with an outfit that didn’t feel like too much, she settled on black leather pants, heeled booties, and a tank top with a long fitted blazer. She felt confident in it, and hearing Regina’s affirmation made her feel even better.

“It’s not too much?” She realized she hadn’t even asked what Regina was doing up here and why they weren’t heading out right away. Regina mentioned that her parents had a winter home in Shelton, Connecticut. One Google search told Emma that it was the richest county in the state, and was also a two-hour drive from the city. They should be getting on the road. Yet, here they were, loitering in Emma’s doorway and discussing attire.

“Well _I_ certainly am enjoying it.” Regina unashamedly let her gaze fall to Emma’s chest and she smirked.

The flirty tone threw Emma for a loop. Telling Emma she looked nice and saying that she was enjoying the outfit were two very different things.

“Right. Well, then that saves me a trip back to my bedroom to change.” Emma laughed and reached for her jacket.

“Not even going to give me a quick tour before we head out?”

“Hell no. My place is probably a mess by your standards.”

Regina waved her hand, dismissing Emma’s remark, and walked toward the kitchen in her own accord. Emma sighed, following directly behind her. She decided it didn’t matter what Regina thought – she didn’t need to impress her.

“Emma, your place is immaculate. And so nicely decorated,” she paused to admire a piece of artwork hanging on the wall. Emma wouldn’t tell her that she got it as a gift from a client a few years ago. Truthfully, the place was always tidy because Emma didn’t own a ton of stuff.

“Thank you,” Emma finally said. “Are you sure my outfit is okay? I know you said your mom is—”

“Oh, don’t worry about my mother. She’s all bark and no bite.”

They finally headed out, with Emma’s nerves raging. She just hoped she’d make it to the Mills winter home before the nervous sweat ended up soaking through her blazer.

The late-November air was crisp, but lacked its usual bite. For the first time, Emma wished it were colder. Maybe that would have helped calm her nerves as they made their way up the long cobblestone driveway.

Regina reached to ring the bell, which made Emma tilt her head. She wasn’t sure why she’d expected Regina to just walk inside unannounced.

“Regina!” Henry beamed as he swung open the door and found his daughter and Emma smiling. “Come in, come in.”

He closed the door behind them then leaned forward and pulled Regina in for a tight hug.

“Daddy. I’d like you to meet Emma Swan.”

“Your home is beautiful, Mr. Mills.” Emma reached out and shook his hand. “Thank you for having us.”

“Oh, please call me Henry. And the pleasure is all mine, Emma. I love nothing more than knowing my darling Regina is happy.”

Something about Regina’s father put Emma’s nerves at ease. He was warm and kind and Emma wondered why Regina seemed to dread spending time with her family if this is what they were like.

“Regina, dear. There you are. When you said 5:00, I didn’t know you meant 5:20. I would have prepared the meals accordingly,” Cora didn’t bother to reach out for a hug or even offer a smile.

“Mother,” Regina cleared her throat, ignoring Cora’s remarks about their tardiness, and gestured at Emma. “This is Emma Swan.”

Cora eyed Emma up and down slowly as Henry took both of their coats and hung them in the closet.

“When you said you were bringing a date, Regina, I had no idea you meant–” Cora paused and Regina raised an eyebrow, eager to know what words would come out of her mouth next. “–well. I just thought you meant an _actual_ date and not some friend or coworker.”

Emma pressed her lips together and searched the foyer for a place to fix her eyes on.

“Mother, Emma _is_ my date. She’s not a friend.”

Emma hated that both of Regina’s sentences were the truth. When she glanced over, she saw that Henry was still smiling at her.

“Mm, yes. Well, Emma was it? Welcome.”

“Thank you for having me, Mrs. Mills. Regina told me so much about you,” Emma flashed a courteous smile. She swallowed back her nerves, reminding herself she had nothing to lose if this night went poorly. Not to mention, Emma knew how to hold her own – she just needed to remind herself of that. "I brought you a bottle of wine. It's Regina's favorite, so I assumed it was a safe choice."

Cora accepted the gift with a forced smile, examining the bottle. "A 2016 Chateau?” She looked up at Emma then gave Regina a look of disapproval. “Honey, it seems your taste has drastically diminished.”

Emma wasn’t sure if that was a dig at the wine or at herself, but she bit her tongue. By the time they made their way into the kitchen, she was grateful that Henry was gesturing them over to the appetizers.

“What do you do for work, Emma?” Henry asked as they all took a seat at the large dinner table. He topped off her glass of wine and gave her a small nod that felt like he was silently reassuring her she was doing just fine.

“Emma is a bail bondsperson, Daddy," Regina interjected, smiling as if she were speaking with pride.

“Mm, fascinating.” Cora finally started to warm up to Emma after a couple glasses of wine. “How did you end up in that area of work?”

“It’s kind of a long story. I grew up in the foster system and never really had anyone who believed in me," Emma began.

Regina lifted her head, blinking. How had she never bothered to ask Emma about this? She had no idea.

Emma continued. “Most of my work consists of building a relationship with the defendant and their close family members to speed up the bail process. But I personally find it most satisfying when I’m dealing with attorneys and serving as an advocate for someone who might not have anyone who is on their side and believes in them.”

She paused, but immediately continued when she realized all eyes were fixed on her. “Everyone deserves that. Someone who believes in them, even when they feel most hopeless.”

Regina’s lips parted, her eyes fixed on Emma. She felt breathless.

“That’s very admirable, Emma.” Henry spoke first.

“Oh, and the money doesn’t hurt.”

This comment made Cora laugh, and Regina glanced at her mother. For the first time, Cora looked back at Regina and gave her a slight tilt of the head. She knew it was her mother’s way of saying she approved.

“You’re quite an endearing young woman, Miss Swan.” Cora’s words didn’t go unappreciated. Both Emma and Regina smiled at her, taken aback by the sincerity of the compliment.

Half way through dinner, Cora had decided to turn her attention to Regina again. Critiquing her, this time, for her work.

“Regina, dear. It’s not that I don’t approve of your work ethic. I do. It’s just that– well, don’t you think you’d be better off selling the company with the way your stock is trending? Perhaps it’s time to accept that you’ve taken that company as far as it can go.”

Regina frowned and looked down at her lap. Emma cleared her throat.

“With all due respect, Regina is the most driven woman I know.”

“Well, she gets that fro—”

“I wasn’t finished,” Emma interjected. She didn’t care if she was putting her foot in her mouth. Nobody should ever be ridiculed by their own family. Especially not a woman as talented as Regina. “Her firm is not only winning more business from the most notable banks, but they’re gaining market share over their biggest competitors. While the stock price is lower than you’d like to see, once this quarter’s numbers are out, it’s projected to see a considerable rise in the firm’s valuation. So, no. Regina should not sell a damn thing.”

Henry gave Emma a satisfied smile. But none of that compared to the look on Cora’s face.

Cora may have said something in response, but Emma didn’t hear it. She was too busy looking at Regina.

Regina’s mouth nearly fell open as soon as Emma interrupted Cora. When she finally was able to close it, a tentative smile formed that slowly grew. Nobody had ever stood up for her like that before.

With admiration in her eyes, Regina mouthed the words, “thank you.” Emma nodded with a small, closed-mouth smile.

When Cora stood to get dessert, Regina offered to assist. Henry and Emma made small talk and Regina smiled when she could hear her father laughing from down the hall.

“You’ve found yourself a keeper, sweetheart,” Henry said to Regina as she came back in the room carrying two plates of pie.

“Oh, did I?” Regina teased, smiling at Emma as she set a plate of warm apple pie in front of her.

It was getting late, and with the long drive back to the city ahead of them, they said their goodbyes after dessert.

“Come back and visit any time, Emma.” Henry smiled and didn’t hesitate before pulling her in for a warm hug. Emma was surprised – blinking before falling against his embrace.

“Yes, dear. You really must.” Cora’s words were genuine, and Emma felt her chest bubble with pride. “I’ve never seen my daughter smile so much in one evening.”

* * *

The car ride home was quiet at first. They’d gone nearly twenty minutes in a silence that was both a relief after a long night and nerve-racking after what had happened at the dinner table.

“I believe in you, Emma.”

The softness of Regina’s voice snapped Emma out of her trance. Her eyes turned away from their fixed position out the window and toward Regina.

“What?” She blinked in confusion.

“Why didn’t you tell me you grew up in foster care?”

Emma sighed. She should have known better than to think Regina wouldn’t have picked up on that.

“Oh, that. I don’t know. I don’t really tell people. It’s not like we’re friends, remember?”

This made Regina laugh. “Emma, you’re the closest thing I’ve had to a friend in years. I know that says a lot about me, but I’m beyond the point of caring about what others think about me.”

Emma stayed silent, wondering where Regina was going with this.

“You said everyone deserves someone who believes in them. I wanted you to know that I do. And, after tonight, you’ve made it very clear that you believe in me. That was incredible, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my mother speechless.”

“Well, I was tired of hearing her trying to drag you down. You don’t deserve that."

Regina didn’t say anything. Instead, she leaned over and kissed Emma softly. It was tender – more of a thankful gesture than a kiss fueled by need like last time.

When Regina pulled back, Emma kept her gaze locked on the gleam in her eyes. With the glow of the city lights in the distance, Regina’s features were illuminated despite the darkness inside the car.

“I had a really great night,” Emma confessed. “This was my first Thanksgiving dinner where I felt like I belonged.”

She wondered if it was the comfort of the darkness making Emma feel safe enough to open up, or if this was just how things always were between her and Regina and she'd just been avoiding acknowledging it.

“Emma,” Regina spoke her name as if she was asking a question. “Can I ask you something?”

Emma tilted her chin up and nodded slightly.

“Why did you run out of my apartment after the night we spent together?”

The fight or flight instinct lit up like a firecracker inside of Emma. But in the confines of the backseat of the car going over the bridge, she had no other choice but to turn and face Regina.

“Because I have feelings for you.” Present tense. No turning back now.

Regina could have laughed. She nearly did, but realized it would only seem like she was mocking Emma’s feelings.

“So let me get this straight. You have feelings for me and _that_ is why you ran out and didn’t speak to me for months?”

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging and averting her gaze.

“Hey, look at me.” Emma did, and Regina continued. “I have feelings for you, too.”

“You do?”

This time, Regina laughed. “Yes, Emma. Of course I do. I like you. Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it had something to do with my inability to get a word in before you sprinted out without uttering so much as a sentence?"

“I– I didn’t know how to handle it. I’ve never felt like this.”

“Well, I can certainly relate to that last part.” Regina huffed out one deep chuckle. “But you still could have said something instead of just running.”

“It’s not like you were reaching out and calling me!” Emma was growing defensive, and she was certain it was more out of fear than anger. She could feel herself getting worked up and looked out the window again.

“You ran out and made it clear that you didn’t want to speak to me. I– I was afraid to reach out. I was afraid you never wanted to hear from me again and I’d just end up heartbroken.” She scoffed. “Turns out, the alternative wasn’t much better.”

“What do you mean?” Emma’s anger melted away and she turned.

“I’d spent months angry at myself. Blaming myself for pressuring you. I felt like it was my fault because I was the one who invited you to my place. I was the one who kissed you first. I felt like–“ she paused and swallowed. “I felt like I didn’t deserve another chance.”

“Regina,” Emma whispered. “You're not to blame for any of this. You didn’t cross any boundaries or push me away. I ran.”

“You made it clear from the beginning that you didn’t want a relationship. You didn’t want any romance. You didn’t even want a friend. And there I was, drunk and kissing you when you explicitly asked me not to.”

“If I didn’t want you to kiss me, I would have stopped you. I wanted you.” Emma looked away and then shook her head and looked back at her. “I still do.”

“I’ve never been any good at relationships. I’d never be good enough for someone like you.”

This part made Emma blink, and she scooted closer. The car made its way through Midtown but both of them kept their eyes fixed on each other.

“Not good enough for someone like me?”

“Emma, you have no idea how smart you are. Probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever met – which speaks volumes. You deserve someone who challenges you and–“ She lowered her voice. “–you deserve someone who knows how to love properly.”

Licking her lips, Emma’s eyes looked like they were searching for something behind Regina’s. She could feel her heart hammering in tandem with a fluttering in her stomach.

“Regina, you’re brilliant. You’re talented. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. As for challenging me, well, nobody in the world could challenge me in the way that you do. You see something in me that nobody else ever has. I’ve never smiled like I do around you. You claim you don’t know how to love very well? I don’t believe that for a minute.”

“You really think so?”

Emma nodded. “I do.”

The car slowed and came to a stop. They both looked out the window. Emma’s apartment was to their right and Regina’s chest fell.

“I don’t want to go another month without seeing you, Emma.”

“Come inside.”

“What?”

“I want you to come inside.”

* * *

The door closed behind them and Emma hung both her jacket and Regina’s before turning to face her.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Honestly?” Regina’s lips curled up into a genuine smile and she took two steps closer to Emma. “I really just want to kiss you again.”

Regina felt the impact of her back colliding with the cold wall as Emma kissed her without hesitation. The need—the desperate hunger—returned just as quickly as it did the last time they found themselves consumed in each other. There was no turning back now.

In the unfamiliar territory of Emma’s apartment, it was hard for Regina to take control. Instead, she fell into it – letting Emma deepen the kiss. Sinking her teeth into Emma’s bottom lip, she snaked one leg up and looped it around the back of Emma’s legs to pull her impossibly closer.

Suddenly, the only thing Regina could focus on was the throbbing between her thighs and the way the layers of clothing between them were mocking her.

“Emma,” Regina moaned softly, throwing her head to the side. “Emma.” The second time, Regina’s voice was less of a moan and more frantic. Emma froze.

When Emma pulled back, Regina admired the way her eyes were gleaming against the darkness of her pupils. Emma studied her, panicked that Regina was hesitating and she’d gone too far.

“You okay?”

Regina nodded quickly. “God, yes. But if I don’t get you out of these pants in the next ten minutes, I’m going to combust.”

In her head, Emma heard her own thoughts. _Oh, thank fuck. S_ he laughed softly—a mix of amusement and relief—and kissed her again.

Emma nearly gasped when Regina pushed her blazer off of her shoulders. As it tumbled to the floor, Regina smirked. Emma pulled her back in. Without the blazer, Regina’s hands roamed freely. But the thin fabric of Emma’s tank top still mocked her, reminding her that the smallest barrier still stood between her fingertips and Emma’s bare skin.

Emma moaned as Regina’s fingernails raked across her bare hip bone, the tank top bunching up higher and higher. Emma reached down to try and slow Regina’s eager hands, wrapping her fingers around delicate wrists and pinning them to Regina’s side.

“We have all night,” Emma whispered against her lips. She was desperate to savor every moment – as if making up for lost time.

“Yes,” Regina smirked, eliciting a deep laugh that sent a shiver down Emma’s spine. She seized the opportunity to twist out of Emma’s hold and pushed her backward until Emma was trapped against the ledge of kitchen counter. “We do have all night.”

Regina brought her voice down to a raspy whisper, her breath warm against Emma’s throat. “And I intend to spend it making you come over and over again until you’re begging me to stop.”

Emma gasped, and Regina bent her at the waist until her chest hit the countertop.

“Such a shame,” Regina teased. Her fingers traced the outline of the sheer tank top as she continued to bunch it up. “All these clothes in my way, when all I want is to have my hands on you.”

She bunched the tank top up further until the clasp of Emma’s bra peeked out. Emma whimpered.

“Kissing you,” Regina continued. She leaned in and kissed her lower back – soft kisses that only made Emma need more. “Tasting you.”

She reached up and unclasped the bra and then pressed another kiss half way up her back.

“Look who’s gone quiet now,” Regina said with a harsh laugh that made Emma’s cunt throb.

Emma groaned, trying to force herself upright so she could help Regina take off her clothes. But Regina pushed her back down.

“Oh, Miss Swan. There’s no rush, remember? We have all night.”

Emma groaned and finally gathered the strength to stand. She grabbed Regina’s waist and lifted her onto the counter.

“You’re cute when you think you have all the power,” Emma caught Regina’s lips and settled her weight between her thighs. With one hand, she gripped at the back of Regina’s neck while the other tugged at the gold zipper that traced down Regina’s spine.

As the fabric parted from her body, Regina heard Emma mutter.

“Fuck.”

Regina smiled at Emma’s reaction to the sight of her without the dress covering her chest.

“Right, what were you saying about having any power?” Regina taunted her, lifting an eyebrow.

Reaching out to tug Emma’s tank top off, the bra slipped off with it. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist and dragged her closer. Topless and writhing, Regina was aching for more. But she didn’t dare to make it known until she made Emma beg properly.

With her mouth, teeth, and tongue, Regina tasted every inch of Emma’s neck and jaw that she could access from her angle, leaving a trail of marks along the way. Emma leaned her weight in closer, forcing Regina’s thighs apart.

Heat pounded through Emma’s core. Her hand trailed up Regina’s thigh until she could feel heat against her fingertips. She teased Regina, tracing one finger over the thin fabric of her panties as they continued their power struggle.

But when Emma dragged her tongue over the pulse point of Regina’s neck, Regina let out a loud moan and her body rocked against Emma’s hand.

“Mm, it seems the all-powerful Regina Mills has a weakness after all.”

“Lead me to your bedroom before I make you fuck me on this kitchen counter.”

Emma laughed against Regina’s neck and then kissed her again just below her ear. Regina tossed her head further to the side to grant her better access – still writhing.

“Mm, that doesn’t sound so bad. Watching you come undone and making a mess of my kitchen.”

“Emma,” Regina groaned. As much as she wanted Emma inside of her, she needed one thing more. “I need you.”

“You have me,” Emma whispered. She lifted Regina up, rushing them both toward the bedroom.

When they tumbled backward onto the mattress, Regina reached for the button on Emma’s pants. “Take these off. Now.”

“Demanding as ever,” Emma smiled as she quickly stripped out of the constrictive leather. As soon as they were off, Regina pushed her back down until she fell flat on top of the bedsheets.

“Always,” Regina muttered against Emma’s lips. She kissed her slowly, wanting to take her time now that she had Emma exactly where she wanted her. She trailed her kisses downward, spending what felt like hours teasing Emma’s chest before moving onto her taut stomach and over each hipbone.

Each time Emma writhed, Regina stopped moving completely. Emma could feel her own arousal dripping out onto the sheets. If it were with anyone else, she may have been embarrassed. But not with Regina. She just tossed her head back against the pillow and moaned, savoring every single sensation that felt as if it were being injected directly into her bloodstream.

When Regina made it to Emma’s thighs, she nibbled down and Emma hissed between moans. Regina laughed at the sound, but also felt her own arousal pooling out and dripping down her thigh.

“Regina,” Emma moaned, reaching to bury her hand in Regina’s dark hair. “Please.”

“Begging already? So impatient,” Regina mocked against the dip at the top of her inner thigh. Before Emma could beg again, she felt the warmth of Regina’s tongue dragging up the length of her cunt. They both moaned, and Regina decided, in that moment, that she’d never be able to get enough.

Regina wasn’t sure who was moaning louder as she pushed two fingers inside of Emma and curled them upward. When Emma’s body began to tremble, Regina reached up and grabbed her hand. With their fingers intertwined, Emma squeezed Regina tightly as her back arched off of the mattress in tandem with her orgasm.

“R–R’gina, mm.” Emma sighed. “Come here.”

But Regina only smirked. She hadn’t had nearly enough of Emma yet.

Instead, she ignored Emma’s protests and continued. Adding a third finger, she corkscrewed her wrist. Emma nearly cried as she gripped onto Regina. Despite the overwhelming fullness, she needed more.

Regina didn’t need to wait for Emma to ask. She knew exactly what Emma needed, and she smirked at the way she was ready to take everything Regina had to give her.

The extra pressure filled her, sending Emma over the edge. She clenched her thighs instinctively as a second orgasm washed over her.

When her labored breathing slowed, Emma grabbed at Regina in desperation. All she wanted was to kiss her. She’d never needed anything more.

“I’m right here,” Regina said softly as their lips collided again. Emma rolled them over without breaking the kiss. Regina gasped softly when Emma laced their fingers together again. It was tender, and Regina’s stomach fluttered when she realized she felt needed.

Something stirred inside of Emma and she shifted her fingertips downward, stopping at Regina’s wrists. She brushed over her skin gently for a moment before gripping them, pinning both hands into the mattress.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson already about trying to pin me?” Regina laughed, smirking against Emma’s lips. But when Emma dipped her head down and caught the skin of Regina’s neck between her teeth, Regina could only moan. Emma soothed the tender skin with her tongue and Regina writhed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Emma dropped one hand down to cup Regina’s breast, teasing it for a moment before brushing over her nipple.

“Mm– Emma,” Regina moaned as a shiver shot down her spine.

Shifting her weight, Emma pushed her thigh up against Regina’s center and she gasped.

“Shit. Regina, you’re so wet.” Emma’s mouth moved toward her collarbones, sprinkling kisses over her chest as if she were trying to press freckles onto her skin.

Regina tried to speak, but nothing more than a gasp came out as Emma rocked her thigh harder against her.

“I can never get enough of the sounds you make,” Emma confessed between kisses.

“Mm,” Regina practically whined. “You’d hear a lot more of them if you’d stop talking and fuck me.”

“Demanding _and_ impatient, I see.”

Regina narrowed her eyes, attempting to glare at Emma. But when Emma leaned up and kissed her, they both laughed.

“Your death glares will get you nowhere,” Emma murmured against her lips and, as she leaned in for another kiss, she pushed two fingers inside of her. Regina gasped.

Her mouth trailed down to Regina’s chest again, teasing at her nipple while fucking her slowly. The pace was torturous and Regina whined.

“Emma. More.” Regina bucked her hips. “Fuck.”

When Emma’s hand settled on her hip, Regina wasn’t sure if it was meant to steady her or to pin her in place, but she didn’t care. She wanted Emma’s hands on her forever.

Emma pulled away for a moment to take in the sight below her. Regina’s skin was glistening slightly, and her head tilted back further into the pillow with each thrust of Emma’s wrist.

Regina whined, needing Emma’s mouth on hers. She could feel her orgasm building and all she could do was grip onto anything she could reach. Without missing a beat, Emma added a finger and picked up the pace, kissing her again.

Regina’s back arched off of the bed with a deep moan, and she shamelessly soaked Emma’s hand as she came.

“Fuck,” Emma moaned. She wanted to feel Regina coming again, and then again. “You’re incredible.”

Regina couldn’t say anything. Instead, she pulled Emma back in for another kiss before they both collapsed onto the bed.

Hours later, when exhaustion finally came over them, Regina settled down with an arm over Emma’s waist. She trailed her fingertips up and down over her hip and smiled, admiring every curve of her body.

“I could touch you forever, and it still wouldn’t be enough” Regina said with a sigh. Despite the exhaustion, she refused to close her eyes. As if part of her was afraid that morning would come and Emma would be gone again.

When their eyes fluttered shut, Regina pulled Emma in tighter, afraid to let her go.

* * *

The sun had just peeked into the morning sky when Regina woke. Peering down, she smiled at the way her body managed to inch up against Emma in her sleep. Her arm still remained draped over Emma’s middle – refusing to relinquish her hold.

Emma’s warmth radiated off of her, and Regina uncovered a new level of comfort in it. She nestled closer, burying her face in the mess of blonde tresses. Finding the back of Emma’s neck with her mouth, she pressed a delicate kiss there and then peppered her shoulder blade with even softer kisses.

“Mm, good morning.”Emma’s hand fell on top of Regina’s, smiling when she realized how well she'd slept in Regina’s arms. “I could get used to this.”

“Oh, is that so?” Regina asked with a smile. She pulled Emma in, trailing kisses over Emma’s chest and breathing in the lingering vanilla perfume on her skin.

“Mhm,” Emma sighed softly. “I don’t know how it’s possible for me to sleep so well with a human radiator holding me all night long.”

Regina laughed and caught Emma’s lips with her own. “I didn’t want to let go.”

“I know,” Emma laughed. “I had to pee in the middle of the night and when I tried to get up, you just made a soft whining sound and tried to hold me tighter.”

Regina’s cheeks reddened. “I did not.”

Emma licked her lips, relishing the taste of Regina’s lingering kiss. She nodded. “Mm, yes you did.”

“I do not whine.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, letting her gaze fall. She took in the sight of Regina’s bare body on top of hers.

“I recall you whining on numerous occasions last night. Don’t worry, though. Your secret is safe with me.”

Regina shot her a look of repugnance, but followed it with a laugh that you’d only expect to hear from a giddy teenager.

“It better be. I know where you live, you know. I could destroy you if my secret were to get out.”

Emma laughed and Regina brushed a stray hair out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Emma smiled again.

Regina didn’t argue. Their kisses were gentle but laced with so much desire.

“I really wasn’t kidding when I said I could get used to this,” Emma whispered when they finally broke apart.

“What do you mean?” Regina played dumb – careful not to jump to any conclusions when it came to Emma.

“What I mean is that I’ve never felt safer than I do when I’m in your arms. And I’ve never felt more wanted. And I don’t ever want to give that up.”

Regina’s heart swelled, lips parting. She peered down at Emma, unsure if they were both on the verge of tears or if it was just her.

“You want to date me. Properly?”

Emma nodded. “I want to be yours.”

She didn’t even bother to stop the tear from sliding down her cheek. She was too busy leaning in to kiss Emma.


	6. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who read along and left such incredibly kind comments. Enjoy this fluffy final chapter!

**Christmas Eve**

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?” Regina set her bottle of perfume down onto the dresser and peered over at Emma, who was standing in the bathroom doorway in just a lace bra and black jeans.

“You’re wearing _that_ to the party tonight?” Emma’s eyes went wide and she didn’t bother to hide the way they fell downward, taking in every inch of Regina’s body.

“What? You don’t like it?” Regina turned to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the full-length mirror. The hem of her black dress with a lace overlay was shorter than she was used to, with a tight fit around the curve of her ass and a deep neckline. “I’m planning on throwing a jacket over it. Is it too much?”

“I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you. And I know you. You’ll have _one_ glass of wine and end up dragging me into the bathroom because you’re too impatient to wait until we get home.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement and laughed. “I can change if you’d li—”

“Don’t you dare!” Emma rushed over until she was inches away. She stayed strong, resisting the ache to reach out and tease Regina’s exposed thigh. Her willpower diminished and she sighed as she traced one fingertip over Regina’s exposed chest.

“Remind me again why it’s a bad thing if you can’t keep your hands to yourself?” Regina smirked as she let her head fall against Emma’s. Keeping her gaze fixed on both of them in the mirror’s reflection, she turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s cheek. “Now put on a shirt or we’re both going to end up missing the party.”

Emma emerged moments later wearing a shimmery silver tank top that tucked loosely into the front of her black jeans.

Regina eyed her, drinking in the way her legs seemed to go on for days. She skimmed her fingertips along her own jawline and licked her lips.

“It seems I was mistaken.” She paused, eyeing Emma’s chest. “You’ve put on your shirt and we’re going to be late, after all.”

Emma tilted her head slightly to the right, her eyes beaming while a soft smirk played at her lips.

* * *

Opting to take the subway to the venue at The High Line, they blamed their tardiness on the C train.

“It’s so nice to see you both again,” Belle greeted them with a hug as soon as they walked in. “Ruby is outside on the terrace talking to Ashley if you want to go say hello. The bar is upstairs and to the left.”

Regina guided them through the crowd, but Emma tugged her toward the bar instead.

“I thought we already discussed what would happen if I drank too much,” Regina teased before accepting the cocktail Emma had ordered for her.

“I’m willing to take the risk if you are.”

They were inches apart, with Emma whispering against Regina’s ear. If anyone saw them, they’d be able to tell how much they couldn’t get enough of each other.

“We should go find Ruby and say hi before she drinks too much and forgets we were even here,” Emma joked.

She led the way this time, the sound of their heels echoing around them. Once they made their way out onto the terrace, the cold air hit them and Regina shivered.

“Oh my god, you made it!” Ruby rushed over to them and tossed her arms around Emma.

“Of course we did,” Emma laughed. “Why wouldn’t we?”

Ruby didn’t answer. She just tilted her head to the side and let her eyes fall from Emma to Regina and back to Emma again. She smirked.

“Okay, yeah yeah. We get it,” Emma rolled her eyes and laughed again.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

Regina jumped in, finding Ruby’s antics endearing. “You never have to, dear.”

Ruby flashed her an unapologetic smile and Regina laughed. Emma felt Regina shiver again beside her and she wrapped her arm around her waist to pull her closer.

“So I have some bad news,” Ruby frowned. “Neal kind of crashed. I really don’t know who keeps inviting him to these parties because it’s certainly not me.”

Emma shrugged. “My money's on Killian. But thanks for the heads up. We’ll be fine.”

She glanced at Regina who looked unaffected by Ruby’s warning.

“He’s more of a nuisance than a threat,” Regina laughed and leaned in closer to Emma.

“God, Regina. How are you always shivering?” Emma eyed the towering space heater nearby and gestured them closer toward it.

“I’m alright, my hands are just chilly.” She pushed them under Emma’s jacket and rested the palm of her hands on either side of her waist. “It helps that you always feel so warm.”

Emma smiled, but still didn’t like knowing Regina was uncomfortable. “Let’s go inside.”

Ruby said goodbye to them, opting to stay outside to smoke with Ashley before heading back in.

“I really would have been fine in the cold. I don't mean to cut your conversation short,” Regina laughed. But she was grateful that Emma knew her well.

“You and I both know that’s a lie,” Emma chuckled as she leaned in to kiss her. “Besides, I want another drink.”

They made it to the bar when they spotted Neal standing behind it.

“New job?” Emma asked, approaching cautiously. She never knew what Neal did for work, but she couldn’t imagine that a bartending career would suit him well. He’d end up with a lawsuit filed against him for sexual misconduct within a month.

“I was flirting with that cute eye candy over there and she let me back here to make my signature holiday cocktails. Want one, Swan Song?”

Regina cleared her throat.

“Regina, pleasure to see you again.”

“Yes. A pleasure,” Regina spoke in a sarcastic tone that was anything but warm.

“I guess I should apologize for my behavior on New Year’s Eve last year. I was high and I’m sure I made a complete ass of myself.”

“Mm,” Regina hummed. “A bit.”

“So, what do you say, Em? Candy cane cocktail?”

“Absolutely not,” Emma said with a nervous laugh. Regardless of Neal being on what seemed to be his best behavior, she still didn’t trust him to serve a cocktail. “White wine will do.”

Emma was right earlier – after her second drink, Regina was already reaching her hand out to trace her fingernails up and down Emma’s thigh. They were seated in a group with ten other people and Emma crossed her legs to conceal Regina’s wandering hand.

When the attention was on Belle, who was telling a story to a few of her coworkers, Emma looked at Regina and shook her head. But she was smiling, and was clearly amused.

Regina pretended to pout, but it was more of a demanding smirk than anything that looked remotely innocent.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Emma whispered as she stood up and grabbed Regina by the hand. Emma’s stomach fluttered – the way it always did when she even thought of kissing Regina Mills.

They didn’t even make it to the bathroom before Regina pushed her up against the wall as they rounded the corner. Their mouths crashed together and Regina let out a soft moan, as if she’d been waiting to do this for hours.

“Mm, you taste so good,” Regina’s moans brushed against Emma’s lips and her hand fell to the small of Emma’s back to pull her in. Emma deepened the kiss with one hand at the base of Regina’s neck.

“A-hem.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat forced them to untangle their limbs and look up. Regina brought her thumb to just below her lips to wipe her smeared lipstick.

“Not that I don’t appreciate a good show,” Ruby laughed and continued, “Could you maybe go do that elsewhere? You’re blocking the line to the bathroom.”

“I can’t manage to keep my hands off of her, it seems," Regina laughed. "My apologies.”

“I remember when Belle and I were like that,” Ruby sighed.

“You still are, Rubes.” Emma laughed and dragged Regina back toward the crowd.

After one last round of drinks, they stumbled back toward the subway – a little too eager to be alone.

* * *

“Remind me again why I let you convince me we should bake cookies after consuming that much alcohol?" Regina laughed as she dropped her head into Emma’s lap. They were both in their underwear sitting on the kitchen floor, with Emma’s tank top covered in flour.

The warm glow of the string lights on the tree that they’d put up together was nothing in comparison to the warmth radiating off of the two of them.

“We need to leave cookies out for Santa!” Emma brought one hand up and swept Regina’s hair over to one side, smiling down at her.

Regina sat up and blinked, straight faced.

“You’re kidding."

But Emma curled her lips up into a pout that made Regina laugh softly. “Oh, you’re not kidding.”

“Oh c’mon. I’ve never had a proper Christmas Eve, don’t mock me!”

But Regina laughed again and Emma couldn’t help herself when she reached for the remnants of flour dusting the kitchen countertop. She grabbed what she could between her fingertips and tossed it at Regina.

With her jaw falling slack, Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. For a moment, Emma was nervous Regina was about to yell at her. But, instead, Regina finally pressed her lips together and Emma knew she was trying to suppress a smile. Before she could say anything, Regina reached out and grabbed Emma by the waist.

Emma squealed, feeling Regina’s weight collapsing on top of her as they fell backward onto the area rug that broke up the kitchen from the living room.

“No, no!” Emma screamed as Regina shook the flour out of her hair and onto Emma before falling back down and kissing her.

“You’re washing this flour out of my hair, you know.” Regina said matter-of-factly as soon as they pulled apart. She stayed still, straddling Emma’s waist as she smiled down at her.

“Oh, _really_? I didn’t know you were such a princess.”

“Queen, actually.” Regina corrected and Emma laughed.

“Oh. Well then, Your Majesty,” Emma mocked. “How about you go start the tub while I take the cookies out of the oven?”

Regina hummed, mulling it over as she walked further into the living room. "How about a movie first?"

Emma laughed. "You're going to sit on the sofa with flour in your hair?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's in your hair, too, darling."

Emma frowned as she brushed her fingers through her long hair, spotting the remnants of flour trickling out of it like soft snow.

Regina watched and they both broke out into laughter again. She put the cookies on a plate and carried them over.

"We drank too much. We'll clean the mess later." Emma dismissed the idea of showering first and collapsed on the couch. She reached out and pulled Regina down on top of her.

"Sugar cookie or chocolate chip?" Regina reached out and took one in each hand.

Emma answered Regina's question by leaning in and taking a bite out of the sugar cookie in her left hand.

"How did we do?"

Emma moaned, nodding her head in approval. "Very well considering how much alcohol we had tonight."

"So do you suppose they'll be up to par for Santa’s high standards? What, should we leave him some milk, too?" Despite the mocking tone in her voice, Regina couldn't stop smiling at Emma's insistence to hold up a proper Christmas tradition.

Emma only smiled and nodded.

"You're cute."

"You think so?"

Regina nodded and reached for the remote.

"Are you _really_ going to insist on It's A Wonderful Life?"

"I am." She smiled and reached for another cookie.

It didn't matter what movie they put on, though. Neither were interested in paying much attention.

* * *

"What happened to leaving some for Santa?" Regina laughed. Thirty minutes later, all the cookies were gone. Emma chewed and swallowed the last of the evidence that was already in her mouth and then shrugged.

"Oops."

Regina laughed and Emma laid backward until her head was in Regina's lap. Instinctively, Regina's hands fell to Emma's hair. The lightness in the air around them was euphoric.

Emma looked up at Regina, studying her with a contented smile. When Regina felt eyes on her, she looked down.

"If you really want to stare at me, at least choose a more flattering angle."

"You don't have a single unflattering angle and you know it." Emma refused to budge an inch as she spoke. Regina only smiled and looked back at the television.

"Are you dreading going to your parent's house tomorrow for Christmas?"

Regina turned her attention down to Emma again and shook her head slowly.

"No, actually." She paused, then let out a soft laugh as her cheeks grew warm. She combed through Emma's hair again and continued. "This might be the first time I'm actually looking forward to a holiday with my family. I have you to thank for that."

Emma's eyes gleamed and she smiled. "I'm actually pretty excited, too. I had fun on Thanksgiving."

"You're the first person who's ever stood up to my mother and lived to tell the tale.it's no wonder she approves of you."

"Wanna know something funny?" Emma began, starting to sit upright. “It’s been a full year since we first met.”

“How could I forget?” Regina’s tender tone made Emma feel safe and she curled up closer.

"Who would have thought—last year when we both were alone and miserable on Christmas Eve—that a year later we'd be here? Spending the holiday together?"

"I wouldn't trade my lifetime of miserable holidays for anything.” Regina tucked a stray hair behind Emma’s ear, then she leaned in and kissed her forehead. With a grin, she looked back up. “They led me to you."

**THE END**


End file.
